Shadows of the Night
by laemperatris01
Summary: Ashley Bacory still kept the hope of finding her lost older sister, Elizabeth, after she ran away two years ago. Moving with her mother to Santa Carla doesn't help with the hope either. Adjusting to this place starts out tough for Ashley. But nothing can be more tough for her than seeing her sister for the first time on the boardwalk- spending some time with The Lost Boys.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** **Hello Everyone! This is my first fanfic so any constructive reviews will be most appreciated. I hope that you are all entertained. Here I go!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing about The Lost Boys, only my OCs.**

* * *

 **Shadows of the Night**

 **Prologue**

The warm breeze could be slightly felt on this fair summer's night. But that did not stop people from enjoying their time on the Santa Carla Boardwalk. It brought the best out of the night life. There were all sorts of attractions from fun rides, games, restaurants, and much more! There were also all sorts of people, ranging from locals to tourists. The boardwalk is definitely the place to go if you want to have a good time. Everyone seemed so happy!

Unfortunately, like all the good, comes all the bad. There is a reason why Santa Carla is known as the "Murder Capital of The World". If you paid close attention to your surroundings, nearly every post board was filled with flyers, stating missing people. There were all sorts of people that went missing, starting from children to uninteresting adults. Everyone is always warned to be careful during the night, but the fun and games on the boardwalk somehow hypnotized people to forget all their troubles and live out their lives. Well, it is not always the games that distract the people. Being the "Murder Capital of The World" also attracts many gangs. It is pretty obvious that some of these gangs were responsible for some of the disappearances, the Surf Nazis are notorious for their harsh methods in accepting a new member into their "group". Some of them did not even make it out alive, and sometimes the big leaders would do that on purpose whenever they believed that they had enough members.

Many decent folk have complained on why the police have not done anything about these gangs. Well, it is hard dealing with one gang who knows how to hide the evidence well, when you have another five gangs to deal with. It is all too overwhelming and all they can tell the public is to be careful at night, since that is when most of the disappearances occurred. The gangs were not only good in hiding evidence, but most of these guys were still minors, already lost in a world of stupid Macho-Pride and violence. The farthest that they would go would be juvenile prison, which obviously did not last long, depending on how serious the case was and if there was any good proof to push the punishment even further.

On this fine night at the boardwalk, Ricky Wells relaxed near the railings that separated the beach from the boardwalk. He is one of the top leaders of the Surf Nazis, thus it is pretty obvious that his criminal record had plenty of information on what kind of guy he is. Among his fellow surfs, he is known as "Knife Throat Rick". Some of his crew members relaxed along with him, some smoking a cigarette like him, while one of them is drunk with one of the gang's girls. The girls were obviously there to "pass some time" with the guys, if you get what I mean.

Rick was staring at the scenery before him, wondering what he and his gang would be doing tonight. The others were getting impatient and one of them had to ask.

"So, Rick, what will it be tonight?"

"Maybe we can just mess around on the beach. It's still humid." Rick flicked his cigarette off to the sand once he was done.

As the gang started to get ready to head for the beach, something caught Rick's eye. He stood still, his eyes went intense and his pose looked like he was going through the predator mode. One of his pals noticed this.

"What is it? The police?"

"Her."

He looked to where Rick was staring at, and immediately understood his intensity. On the boardwalk side, a young woman was staring back at Rick. She was simply gorgeous! Of average height, her long black hair gently flowed with the wind, helping her blood red mini dress show off her voluptuous body. The high heels she wore suited her defined strong legs. Her olive toned skinned seemed to glow, contrasting her dark eyes that had a flirtatious hint to them. Her smirk was a bit taunting, as if she knew a secret that she enjoyed not telling you. Rick was instantly hooked.

It did not take long for the rest of the guys to stare at her and practically drool along with Rick. The poor drunk girl that was messing around with one of the gang members was instantly left at the spot, making her shout her anger and jealousy. But none of them cared about what she said. They completely forgot about her, since this new woman is clearly of a higher level than she was. In what seemed like a while of the guys just staring at this mystery beauty like she was the most irresistible candy in the world, she finally spoke to them.

"Do you guys want to have some fun? All you have to do is follow me." Her voice was smooth like the last ingredient to a yummy dessert.

The gang immediately followed her once she started walking away. The distance between her and the gang was a good distance for any girl to run away from them, but she was in no hurry. As she walked, she would occasionally look back and give them a suggestive and rather seductive look, encouraging them to continue in following her. Little did they know that the more she walked and the more they followed, there were less people, sounds, and attractions around in their sight. But that did not worry them one bit, they were too busy following her and thinking about all the "fun" they would have with her. It also did not help that as she walked her smooth legs moved well, showing off some firm muscle, especially her lower back and the rest.

A couple of minutes more and they were now in an abandoned looking street, the perfect place for "fun". The mystery beauty now quicken her pace and turned on a corner that lead to a dark alley way. Before entering she gave the guys one last glance and motioned her finger for them to come.

"Now this will be fun." She quickly disappeared into the alley.

Rick and some of his guys smirk mischievously, while two others started to holler and hoot on what they would be doing to her. They quickly entered the alley way, only to find it completely empty. The soft moonlight only reflected a small section of the alley way, that relieved the dark dirty red of the brick walls that made the alley way. The guys were dumbfounded, turning around from left to right looking for her. She was nowhere in sight.

"Where the hell did she go?!" Rick desperately asked.

"Well it seems that she did her part better than before."

Rick and his gang turned to see where that voice came from. The owner of that voice suddenly appeared out of the shadows and his face was shown under that section of the alley way that allowed some moonlight. It was a handsome young man with bleach blonde hair in a rather nice mullet style that suited him. His cold light blue eyes read excitement all over them and he displayed a **very** taunting smirk, as if they were not getting a joke. Despite his calm demeanor, the man somehow looked very dangerous.

"Who the hell are you?! Where's the girl?!"

"You won't be seeing her anymore. She's done for tonight."

"I call dibs on her first!"

"This isn't about her anymore. Now all that is left is dinner." His smirk grew even more.

"Shut up! My boys and I will take you down if you don't give her to us!"

"You still don't get it, do you? She set you up. The plan was to bring you here to us."

"What are you ta-"

Suddenly three more strangers came from the shadows like the one they were talking to. They were also smiling and their eyes full of excitement. Rick laughed, thinking that four against his gang of seven would easily be defeated. They were ready to fight but suddenly everything was put to a stop. The four strangers changed before their eyes. There normal faces changed into a hideous one with blazing glowing orange eyes and large smiles that showed sharp fangs ready for action. They were now the ones to be laughing, only this time it was pretty maniacal.

"What the hell?!" Rick and his gang could not believe what they were seeing.

They all started to make a run for it, but were quickly stopped by two of the fanged guys. They started to attack two of the gang members, eventually draining all of their blood. Once they were finished they dropped the lifeless bodies on the floor like ragdolls. The screams of agony could not be heard where they were. The place was seriously abandoned. They continued with the rest of the gang until Rick was the last one standing.

"No! You guys can't be real, you're-you're-"

"No more talk, now it's time for dessert!" The bleach-blonde man exclaimed as he was the first to attack Rick.

All that was left were lifeless bodies drained completely of their blood. Clean up time was necessary at the moment and they would have to burn the bodies. Luckily, many people did bonfires near the beach, so that process would be over with quickly. As the boys started to pick up the bodies, the mystery beauty finally reappeared from the shadows.

"I guess that this time the meal was satisfying?"

She was now dressed differently than before. Her long hair was still kept loose, but instead of wearing a mini dress, she had a nice looking denim vest that was tied up at the front, allowing a slight view to her belly button. Her legs were now covered within a fitted dark jeans that had some ripped up holes on the thigh area but underneath it was fishnet stockings and black Beatle boots that replaced her high heels. She still looked great, but was obviously more comfortable now.

"Yes, well done. I guess this will work out after all." Responded the bleach-blonde man.

"Three cheers for Angel!" Yelled the other guy with long wild blond hair.

They cheered for her as they picked up the bodies and eventually left for the beach to get rid of them. The night was still young, so Angel and the boys decided to enjoy their time visiting the boardwalk. No one ever suspected a thing, for all the people could see was a group of teenagers enjoying themselves to the games and attractions of Santa Carla.


	2. Chapter 1- Strange Place

**Author's Note:** **Alright, moving on to Chapter 1! I had fun doing that prologue, this next one will be just as fun. Don't forget those reviews, Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own The Lost Boys, only my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1-Strange Place**

 _People are strange when you're a stranger_

 _Faces look ugly when you're alone_

 _Women seem wicked when you're unwanted_

 _Streets are uneven when you're down_

 _When you're strange faces come out of the rain_

 _When you're strange no one remembers your name_

 _When you're strange, when you're strange_

 _When you're strange_

"Ashley! Turn that blasphemous song off!" Linda Bacory was trying hard concentrate on driving, but this song was simply driving her nuts!

"Come on, Mom! It just started, and it expresses exactly how I feel." Ashley complained as she reached for the radio, lowering the volume, slightly.

"Santa Carla is not strange, it's just... different. A good kind of different. Besides the new job that I will be doing will prove it!" Linda was able to make a small smile at the thought of getting a better job at a place that will never snow.

"That's _your_ opinion. I only hope that school works out well with me."

"You will, darling, you will. Now can you change the song?!"

"Mom, please. It relaxes me."

"Fine. But I will choose the next song."

"Deal."

Ashley looked out of the car's window and was completely lost at what to focus on. There were all sorts of people, and with each move that the car gave, every scenery was different. Ranging from young to old, Ashley hoped that the people would not be such a big issue. There were the typical middle age old farts that only spend their time sitting on the front porch of the place that they lived in or anywhere near to just complain about life. Any sign of happiness would be due to the can of beer that they always had in their hands. Ashley had seen enough of these types of adults.

Moving on there were also a lot of teenagers, some enjoying what was left of the summer heat (although Ashley was sure that it never actually ended in Santa Carla) and played with sprinkling water, having too much fun in their bathing suits. There were also some teenagers that walked around strutting the latest outfit in fashion, flipping their carefully salon-fixed hair. They must have used a lot of hairspray for it not to get really frizzy in this humidity. She really could not judge them. Despite seeing people with very _peculiar_ fashion sense, Ashley admired them. They found the way to actually look nice.

Turning her head slightly, she caught a glance of herself in the rear mirror. She always thought that she looked fair enough. Her hair was naturally curly- the kind that easily becomes a bushy mess if you did not put enough hairspray. But it never bothered her. She always liked her dark brown hair, despite the fact that it grew slowly, its uniqueness was part of the hairstyles that most girls tried to get. Ashley then noticed her own face right after her hair. Large dark brown eyes against a skin that was right in between olive tine and peach. It is rather interesting how the second child ends up looking like. But it was still fair to say that she resembled her mother.

Her mother, Linda Bacory, was now driving at a much slower pace, being careful now that there were more people on the road. The two shared the same short brown hair and large brown eyes. Fortunately, their personalities are different. Seeing this much people in the way of her driving, Linda quickly got impatient and did not realize that she groaned out of annoyance. Ashley looked out the window again, smiling to herself on how her mother always rants about how improper it is for a lady to express such an attitude, and yet here she is providing an example. About two years ago she would have not let something like this slip out. She use to be in-control of herself all the time, proving herself right, and really enjoyed that. But time can change a person, especially after that incident. Before Ashley began thinking about that day, she quickly rose the volume of the radio and began to think of what life in Santa Carla would be from now on. This place was sure strange.

After what seemed like years, the mother and her daughter finally made it to their new home. About two weeks ago, Linda got promoted to work for an important secretary position in Santa Carla. As the assertive woman that she is, Linda quickly packed all her belongings and dragged Ashley's behind away from New York into this place. Now they were in front of the apartment building that they would be living in. It was actually cleaner than the one that they were living in New York, but that was about it. Ashley did not care where they lived, as long as there was food, running clean water, and TV. Her mother definitely cared, so that must have explained why the place was much cleaner.

They got their things out of the car and quickly made it to their new apartment. It had the right amount of space for two people and the living room did not smell bad. When they entered the kitchen, Linda nearly fell to her knees and began to worship it. Ashley could not blame her, it was large and looked really nice. The counter is of a beautiful marble-like material and the floor made you feel like you were the piece of a chess board. Linda always wanted a checkered floor. Ashley quietly left her mother there so that she could continue her praises of how wonderful the apartment was, even if they still did not finish seeing it. She looked for the rooms and saw that there were two and a small bathroom. Ashley quickly peeked in the first room that was closest to her. Everything was white and empty. The hardwood floor was of a very light color. Ashley did not like it, and the window was small and did not give a nice view. Seeing your next-apartment neighbor would not be nice at all.

She quickly went to check the next room. The walls were of a dark blue color and the window was big enough with a much better view. Ashley immediately claimed it before her mother was over with her love for the kitchen floor. Ashley was never materialistic, but she needed a room with a nice-viewing window. To a certain extent, she could be quite claustrophobic. When she was younger it was actually a lot worse. She could never finish playing hide-and-seek because each hiding spot kept getting smaller and tighter. Fortunately, it is not as bad as before, thanks to her sis-. Before she allowed her mind to drift in the past, Ashely quickly began to unpack her things and think about other things.

As she started to unpack, a picture frame gently felled to the floor. Ashley quickly picked it up to see if it was still fine. That is when she froze. Of all the moments, the picture just had to show itself, didn't it? It was a picture of a younger version of herself, at the time she was five years old. She looked really chubby and had an adorable smile with bright eyes. Her hair was really short, if it were not for the large earrings, you would have mistaken her for a boy. But it was not the picture of herself that made her froze. Next to her was a taller girl, a bit less chubby than her. She had a nice olive tone skin, dark brown eyes, and the blackest hair that you would ever see. It was slick and straight, slightly wavy at the end, passing her shoulders slightly. She was hugging Ashley and smiling along with her, her eyes just as bright.

Ashley read the small inscription that was on the bottom left side corner. "Ashley (8 years old) and Elizabeth (10 years old). Playing tag on Ashley's birthday." Before she knew it, a small tear rolled down to her cheek. Ashley quickly wiped it away. It had been two years since she last saw her older sister, Elizabeth Bacory. Everyone, except their mother, called her Liz. She was her best friend and was there with her the last time she saw her. Ashley never felt anger towards Liz. She only misses her and wants to know if she is still fine. But now that they are in Santa Carla, how will Ashley ever find her now?

"Did you pick your room, sweetie?"

Ashley immediately put the picture away. Her mother never talks about that day and Ashley does not think that she is still ready.

"Yeah Mom. I really like the view from the window. Can I please have it?"

"Fine. I guess that you still are afraid of tight spaces."

"I see that you really like the kitchen."

Ashley wished that she did not mention that, since her mother immediately went on how much she loves it again. Maybe things will not be that bad after all…hopefully.


	3. Chapter 2- Breathing

**Author's Note:** **I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, a bunch of stuff has been going on. But I shall NOT give up! Here is the next chapter. I'll keep being on the lookout for more reviews. Thanks, and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything of The Lost Boys. Only my OCs.**

 **Chapter 2**

Looking out the window to her room, Ashley saw one of the most beautiful sunsets that she has ever witnessed in her life. She could see it all, especially the famous boardwalk that she has heard about. It was one of the first things that was mentioned about Santa Carla, and her mother always brought it up as a way to convince her how great it would be to live near it. At the time Ashley did not really care how wonderful it sounded, but now that she was there, she started to consider it. From her window the boardwalk was at its maximum, active. The beautiful lights could still not be seen since the sun was still out. But she could not wait to see it at night.

Knowing that night time would take a while, Ashley went back to unpacking the last addition to her room- a lava lamp that was a gift from her Aunt Betty on her 12th birthday. Her mother thought that it was a horrible gift, but Ashley loved it to bits! It displayed her favorite colors- blue and purple. It was beautiful to see it whenever she could not sleep and it was small enough so that its light would be no bother either. She placed it on her night stand next to her bed. It would be taking the space behind her alarm clock and the picture frame of her family. It was tilted towards her direction so that whenever her Mom walked in she would not see it.

If Linda has not talked about Elizabeth, she definitely did not talk about their father either. Looking at the picture, Ashley, and anyone else, could see why. At the time, Ashley was 5 years old, while Liz was 7 years old. Their mother looked slightly younger and actually much more relaxed. She displayed a genuine smile, one that Ashley has not seen in a while. The man that had his arm around her shoulder is their father. Elizabeth inherited their father's looks. They shared the same olive-toned skin, slick raven black hair, wavy at the ends, and dark brown eyes. They also shared the same free wanderer spirit, looking for a way to enter a completely unconventional lifestyle. Sometimes they were nicknamed the "gypsies", since they did fill in some of the stereotypes of being nomadic and sharing a deep fascination for all things strange and abnormal. But it was thanks to Linda's demands for a perfect family life that lead these two independent beings go on their separate ways.

For some reason, Ashley was never one to hold grudges, unless it was for a good reason. Dad and Elizabeth simply did not want to be tamed. Ashley was thinking about this until she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in."

"It's dinnertime!" Linda said cheerily. It was obvious that she had a wonderful experience using her new kitchen.

Tonight's dinner was baked chicken and yellow rice, Ashley's favorite. She tried to push back the thought of how much Elizabeth also loved it, but it did not go away. Starting a conversation might help.

"So Mom-"

"Oh, don't forget to say grace!"

"Oh, right!" Ashley quickly bowed her head and clasped her hands together as she joined in her mother's prayers. She made a mental prayer that one day she could see Elizabeth again.

"Ok, let's chow!" Linda and Ashley reached for her spoon and fork. There was an awkward silence at first, but Ashley could not take anymore.

"Mom, are you sure that I have to go to the first day of school?"

"Of course! Besides, you'll have to go there eventually. Are you really that nervous about school?"

"Well, as you were driving, I saw some people around my age and I don't think they will be friendly."

"Don't worry Ashley. You always pull through, and you know that you can count on me and the teachers for any issue concerning bullying. But I don't think that your first day will be bad."

"I know, it's just that I feel like this place is somehow really different from where we came from. I really don't see the differences, but I still get this weird feeling about it."

"You're just nervous. It will get better, you'll see."

Ashley nodded, not really wanting to continue the conversation anymore. Once they finished up, Ashley and her mother went back into unpacking their things. She took one last look at the hidden family picture before deciding that she should go to bed. There were only four days left before Ashley started school and Linda went off to work. Ashley knew that the "normal" thing to do was to enjoy what was left of summer vacation, but she just wanted to get over with it. She went over to her mother's room. As usual it was already neat and organized, making you feel like you were actually in an office instead of a person's room. Maybe she's making a jump start to her new secretary position.

"Hey Mom, I'm going to sleep."

"Already? But it is only 10:30." Linda was tending to some of her clothes into a drawer, slightly turning around to see Ashley.

"Yeah, well the trip made me pretty tired."

"Well, alright honey. Good night." Linda leaned towards Ashley to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep Tight." Ashley answered back.

She quickly got ready to go to bed. Wearing an oversized t-shirt with one of her favorite bands, The Police. She climbed into her comfortable bed, allowing herself to give a few stretches. Wow! She was tired! Ashley actually has not remembered the last time she enjoyed such a comfy bed. Surely she would fall asleep within seconds. Closing her eyes gently, Ashley patiently expected sleep to consume her. The seconds changed into minutes. Then it was probably an hour or so later. Ashley was still waiting to fall asleep.

She groaned in annoyance. Now what was wrong with her?! She felt tired enough but could not sleep. Ashley pulled her pillow over her face, hoping that a complete force of darkness would drift her off. But it did nothing, so she quickly yanked it away. Looking at the ceiling, she realized that from her window faint flickering lights came in. It was the kind of lights that only far off places could produce. She decided to get up from the bed and walked over to the window. From there the view of the Boardwalk was at its best. It had a life of its own, showing off the lights of all the attractions that went on, and even though she could not see them clearly, there were a lot of people.

 _Having the time of their lives._ Ashley could not help but feel a bit jealous on how happy they all seemed.

After what seem like a while, she finished admiring the sight, and turned around towards the bed. But before she laid down on the bed, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror near her closet. Looking at her t-shirt, she figured that maybe listening to The Police might help her dose off to sleep. Reaching for her Sony Walkman, she put on her headphones and listened to "Every Breath You Take" as she laid on bed, looking back at the ceiling again. This song expressed exactly how she felt at that moment- Ashley terribly missed her sister.

 _Every breath you take and every move you make  
Every bond you break, every step you take, I'll be watching you  
Every single day and every word you say  
Every game you play, every night you stay, I'll be watching you_

Ashley reached for the necklace that she never took off. It was a silver locket with beautiful flower designs on it and when you open it the picture of her and her sister from when they were little could be found. A tear escaped from her eye, slowly rolling down her cheek. Many memories started to come back at that moment. Her favorite one was when Elizabeth and she would pretend to be asleep every time their mother would check on them, only to go back on watching old horror movies and Alfred Hitchcock. There were also times when they would just have a pillow fight and jump on the bed. Boy, they almost got caught at times!

 _Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace_

 _I dream at night, I can only see your face_

 _I look around but it's you I can't replace_

 _I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_

 _I keep crying, "Baby, baby, please"_

"Where could you be, Elizabeth?" Ashley quietly asked herself before finally drifting off to sleep.

…

"Where could you be Ashley?"

Somewhere off near the cliffs of Santa Carla is a place only few knew about. It was once the most luxurious hotel that Santa Carla had to offer. But after the great earthquake of 1906, it was left sunken in within the caves and shoreline of Hudson Bluff. Sadly only some people's grandparents remember that great hotel, and you could not blame them. It looked like something out of an 18th Century movie. Yet, despite its grand mystery and popularity, it is now forever gone to the public.

However, over the past years, people have reported seeing strange people wandering around the forbidden area of the Sea Cave of Hudson Bluff, but many regard it as urban legends of lost souls who feed upon the innocent people of Santa Carla. Or it could also be a bunch of drugged up youngsters looking for attention in one of their "high" moments. In the end, no one gave much thought or really cared about what could be in those caves. Good choice since what they could find can completely change their lives!

On one of the cliffs that lead towards one of the entrances of the cave was a young woman with long slick black hair, gently being blown by the wind. She was sitting by herself, looking into the distance, seeing how every wave crashed onto the shore as the wind brought it. The moonlight that shown upon the sea gave her a gentle glow. You could see that she was in deep thought, as she now brought her attention to her sliver locket with beautiful flower designs. When she opened it to study the picture inside, she had a sorrowful look. One would say that she was close to crying.

"Babe! Are you ready?"

The young woman snapped out of her trance, quickly closing her locket, and placing it back around her neck. She looked down towards the side of the cliff that she was on. There a handsome boy with golden curly hair gave her a Cheshire grin once they met eyes. Besides his interesting multi-colored jacket, she could get lost in his green eyes of his. She smiled back at him and started to get down the cliff.

"Need any help?" The boy started to walk towards her.

The girl jumped off the cliff once she realized that there was a safe distance to land on from where the boy was. She jumped off and landed gracefully in front of him.

"Too late! I'm here, plus it must be annoying always looking out for me." She began to walk slowly towards him. There was a playful smirk on her face.

"You're no bother at all." He too gave her a devilish smirk and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She naturally placed an arm around his waist.

"I'm glad to hear that… well, where are we going?" She began to play with his hair using her free hand.

"We should take a look at that new ride at the Boardwalk." He leaned his head into the crook of her neck, snuggling with her.

"What about the rest of the boys? Did you guys eat already?" She could not help giggle a little, since she was ticklish around her neck area.

"Yup! We already had a bite." He gently nibbled at her neck. Now she was surely laughing from the touch.

"C'mon! Let's go already!" She said between laughs.

He let go of her and held her hand, leading her to where his bike was. They hopped on, and ran off into the Boardwalk, where all the good times and mischief occur.


	4. Chapter 3- The Past Can Still Hurt

**Author's Note:** **Yes! Next Chapter! I have to admit that I am anxious for the encounter to occur already, but everything must go at its pace. Anyway, Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own The Lost Boys, only my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3- The Past Can Still Hurt**

The last remaining days of summer vacation were pretty quick. Ashley was divided into two main thoughts. One of them was glad that the boring days of spending the last days of summer vacation was over. The other side was really nervous about the first day of school. Fortunately, her first day of school was not bad at all. Sure the Santa Carla High School was HUGE and anyone can get lost with so many students in the way. But it was your typical high school and as long as you stayed away from all the popular snobs, your life should be alright.

Ashley could already tell who the popular ones were. The obnoxiously loud and rude jocks could be seen from miles, so she was glad that she has been able to keep her distance. Fortunately she only saw them in the hallways and not in any of her classes. Her schedule seemed fair enough and she was really looking forward to her English class, which is her favorite subject. But the class was her last one, so she had to deal with other classes like boring geometry and tormenting gym class. By the time lunchbreak came, Ashley was relieved. Just three more classes left!

The cafeteria was just as packed as the hallways were, full of all sorts of teenagers. Only this time you could really see them all-the geeks, the jocks, the cheerleaders, the rockers, etc. Since Ashley was new, she is practically a loner, but she did not mind that. She was actually glad that she could sit on one of the few steps that led into the cafeteria when she saw all the tables stacked up from afar. Now she could get back to an interesting book about the supernatural as she ate her lunch. When she was younger, she hated reading with a passion, but Elizabeth always tried to persuade her to do so. Luckily, she always picked interesting books that did not have to do with some mousy girl falling in love with the most popular jock, or anything of that nature. Ashley was on the last section about ghosts. Soon she would get to read all about vampires!

A sudden rush of wind past next to Ashley's right, causing her to look up from her book. Now she could see you the queen bee was. A girl with long blonde hair, who was really trying to look like Madonna, came strutting by with some nice looking clothes. Behind her two girls, who were also nicely dressed, were strutting along with her. Ashley rolled her eyes and went back to her book, once some boys started to whistle to the three girls and holler on how gorgeous they were. Yeah, just your typical high school.

When lunch was over, art class came right up. Ashley liked the subject, even though she was not as good as her sister. Elizabeth was a prodigy. She could draw, paint, and almost craft anything into a real work of art! She also had peculiar tastes for abandoned places, creating surreal images of what those abandoned places once were, and what they are now, mixing it with elements that made them look like a weird dream stance that left you awing for more. How could their mother not see her talent?! Linda wanted her to work in some boring office, like her. No, Elizabeth would never!

For today's art class, the teacher wanted to get to know each of the student better, so they would have to draw anything that came into their minds right on the paper. The teacher, Mr. Screech, looked like he came out of a groovy 70's movie, a complete hippie promoting world peace. Ashley went right to work, so that she could stop herself from laughing at him and his laid back way of talking. As she began to draw, for some reason all she could think of was some of her favorite rock bands, old monster movies, and Alfred Hitchcock. The girl next to her could not help but to stare at her drawings. Ashley did not even realize she was staring, until the girl spoke up.

"Nice drawings! You like Alfred Hitchcock?"

Ashley looked at her and considered her appearance. The girl was the same height as her, with afro-textured black hair that was slightly pulled into a messy bun. Her lime green earrings went well with her brown smooth skin. She had a wild smile, as if she had finally found something. You could immediately tell that she was different from the bunch, as Ashley could somehow sense a sort of radiant energy coming from this girl.

"Um, yeah, I really like his movies."

"Me too! Psycho and Rear Window are my favorites."

"Mine too!"

"Wow! Where have you been all my life? Almost no one wants to watch anything old like that."

"Are you kidding? The old stuff is the best! "

"Glad to see that I'm not the only one. By the way, I'm Mina. Mina Tupps." Mina extended her hand to shake with.

"I'm Ashley Bacory."

"Are you new in town?"

"Yeah, I just moved in last week."

"Well then, Welcome to Santa Carla! You'll find all sorts of things here. I guarantee it!"

The girls had to stop their conversation there, since the teacher wanted to see what they did. He paced around quickly, as if he already knew what each of them would draw. Most of them were failed attempts at drawing insignificant things, like a hideous unfinished tree, some butterflies, and ugly looking cars. But once he got to Ashley and Mina's drawings, he stopped immediately. He went silent for a moment as he observed their art.

"You two have interesting tastes, and a great choice of a movie director. I can see that you two will be the creative ones out of the bunch. At last!"

Ashley tried to hold her laugh at what he said at the end, since he whispered it in a voice of desperation. She looked over to Mina's drawing, which also consisted of the famous trademark image of Alfred Hitchcock, but there were also some very colorful images of disco balls and sky diving. Mr. Screech went back to checking the rest of the class's art. Once he left, Mina went back to talking with Ashley.

"So, are you liking Santa Carla, so far?"

"Yeah, it seems pretty cool."

For the remaining classes, it turns out that Ashley and Mina were in the same classes together. They immediately became friends. Mina is a pretty spunky girl, who enjoys surfing on the beach and having a good time, along with sharing many interests with Ashley. Now that she actually made a friend, Ashley could even meet up with Mina during lunch! Ashley was so happy that she was able to find someone like Mina, she simply did not fit in any of the typical high school labels. It were as if they had a completely different world of their own. After a couple of weeks, Ashley and Mina became such good friends, that Ashley decided she could invite her over to her place.

"So, Mina..."

"I can come over to your place?!"

"How did you know that I would ask you that?"

"Oh, I don't know, a hunch? Sometimes I think that I'm a physic." Mina smiled innocently.

"Well, is that a yes?"

"YES! We are gonna party, _all night long_!" Mina started to imitate Lionel Ritchie's song. Ashley laughed as they finally left school once it was over.

* * *

Ashley's mother was so delighted that Ashley had a friend and that she came over. It has been a while since she last saw her daughter have a good time. Once Mina arrived to their apartment, Linda greeted her with a huge smile on her face. Mina could not help but smile back.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mina." She extended her hand for a shake.

"Same here Mrs. Bacory!" Mina shook her hand with great speed. Ashley laughed to herself, seeing how her mother was struggling to keep up the pace. They finally left go after a while.

"Well now… I have to go to back to work, my break is almost over. Enjoy yourselves, Bye!"

"Yeah, see you later, Mom." Ashley was given a quick kiss on the forehead, before Linda left off.

"Your Mom seems nice." Mina commented once they were alone.

"Only when she's not angry."

Mina laughed at that, and soon after that the girls just chilled. They watched movies, ate pizza, and by the time it was night time, they talked about themselves. It turns out that Mina is also being raised by a single mother who works at an accounting position. She is the middle child, and the only girl, amongst the three siblings. Her older brother serves in the army, while her younger brother is in middle school. Mina thinks that her "craziness" comes from her boredom of always being left alone by her family.

"I don't think you're crazy, only energetic." Ashley assured.

"I guess it comes with being the middle child." Mina stated lightly.

"I think you're pretty cool. And I'm not just saying it because we're friends."

"Thanks!" Mina gave her a huge smile. "By the way, can I see your room? If your this great in person, I bet your room reflects your soul."

"Heh, sure, it might be a bit messy, though."

"Hey, the messier, the better!"

They went over to Ashley's room, and the minute they entered, Mina was amazed. The walls were decorated with some cool rock band posters and some fancy looking crafted décor that hang loosely from the ceiling. Mina also loved the great view of the ocean and the Boardwalk from Ashley's window. It was really comfy as well, and Ashley started sharing her Walkman with her. After some music bonding, Mina noticed a small family picture placed on Ashley's night stand. It was slightly tilted away, but she could see it either way. She picked it up to take a better look at it.

"Is this you and the rest of your family?"

Ashley saw what she had in her hands and quickly snatched it away from her. For a moment they stared at each other, both dumbfounded about what just happened. Then, Ashley turned away from Mina, trying to hold back tears. Mina realized how sad Ashley got.

"I'm sorry, I should've-"

"No, it's alright. It's just that… talking about my family still gets to me." Ashley said as she slowly turned to face Mina. Her eyes were now glossy, holding the tears.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to-"

"No! It wouldn't be fair after you talked about yourself. Plus, I really need to talk about it to someone." Ashley sat on her bed.

"Well, I'm all ears." Mina sat next to her, and gave her a small smile.

Ashley gave the picture back for Mina to see. Mina looked at it completely, noticing a younger version of Ashley and her mother. But the man and girl with the black hair, she did not recognize. Ashley noticed what she was looking at and decided to finally talk about them.

"The man's my dad, and the girl is my older sister, Elizabeth."

"Where are they?"

Ashley had to take a deep breath before talking. She had almost forgotten how sad the situation made her feel.

"It used to be the four of us. My dad was pretty cool, always playing around with us and taking us to fun places. My mom has always been a nice woman, like how you saw her today. But she was really clingy to my dad. She wanted to keep an eye on him ALL the time!"

"Was she scared that he would leave her? He is handsome." Mina pointed out.

"Yes. But my dad only had eyes for her. The problem was that she wanted to keep a picture perfect family image. She never got along with her family, especially since her sisters were favored over her. I guess she wanted to prove that she could have the ideal life like them, so she pressured my dad into being someone that he is not."

"Oh, like the typical average Joe who works in an office and comes in time for dinner?" Mina smiled at the image of this man being anything like that. It would've been funny.

"Yeah, ridiculous, right? Honestly, the conventional lifestyle is not for him. He was sort of a biker-"

"Your dad was a biker! Wow! This is just like Grease!" Mina could not help herself.

"Um… I suppose." Ashley never really thought about her parents' relationship like that since her mother would never be caught singing and dancing like that.

"Sorry, continue." Mina said with an apologetic smile.

"Anyway, once my mom wanted him to change, things did not go well from there. She had such high standards that he could no longer take it. They eventually got separated, and she won custody over us."

"It must have been really tough on you." Mina sympathized.

"It was, but I could handle it thanks to my sis, who was always by my side. But that did not last long either since all the pressure that my mom put on my dad she-"

"Don't tell me!" Mina covered her ears quickly for a second and then removed her hands looking at Ashley.

"She later pressured my sister too."

"Noooo!" Mina cried.

"Yep, she basically wanted to turn Elizabeth into another version of herself. The same fashion sense, arranging her classes so that she could eventually learn to work in an office like her, and it was all overwhelming. Many people saw Liz and thought that she turned out more like our mother, but it was far from the truth. She wasn't happy and to make matters worse, she's actually a lot like my father."

"Yeah, she has the same skin tone, hair, and everything else. It's like a female version of himself!" Mina exclaimed looking back at the picture. "I bet she looks gorgeous now."

"I sure hope so."

"What do you mean?"

"After going through all of my mother's demands, she had enough and decided to run away."

"WHAT?!" Mina could not believe. During her silly teenage angst episode with her own family, she would imagine what it would be like to run away. But she could never do it. The minute she stepped one foot out the door, she would pull it back in.

"So, you haven't heard from her since?"

"Yeah. It has been two years since I last saw her. I actually talked with her the moment she decided to leave."

"Really? What happened?"

"She wanted to take me with her, so that I would not go through the same thing with our mom. But I refused."

"Why?"

"Well, my mom never put any high demands or standards for me. She just let me be myself. I suppose that she only wanted to do that with Elizabeth because she reminds her of our father. Plus, I couldn't leave Mom by herself. I knew that I would be fine with her." Ashley gave a sad smile.

"That was really brave of you. What about Elizabeth, though?"

"She understood and promised to write to me every day. Here are some of the letters she sent me." Ashley reached for her nightstand drawer and pulled some letters out.

"Wow, she can write in cursive! Almost no one writes in cursive anymore." Mina was amazed by how beautiful the letters were.

"Yeah, she is practically an old soul. Sadly, I moved from New York to this place, and I don't think that I'll have any chance of ever finding her again." Ashley stated sadly. Before she knew it, soft tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"It's alright, Ashley. I'm sure that she is happy and will do whatever it takes to see you again. Reading these letters shows that she really cares about you." Mina patted Ashley's shoulder to comfort her.

"Yeah, she's always wanted to wander off like my dad and simply be herself. I use to call her the Gypsy Queen." Ashley laughed a little, slight memories coming back to her.

After a moment of silence between the two, Mina continue to pat Ashley on her back and looked back at the image of the family. She thought she had it rough, but this family was actually more torn apart thanks to a selfish act of wanting the "perfect" family image like some yuppies. Mina looked around, finding a way to change the subject. The nightlife that shone from the Boardwalk was now evident from the window. Mina smiled as she thought of an idea. She looked at the clock and saw that it was still early for them to try something new, at least for Ashley. She got up to face Ashley, with a bright smile on her face.

"Do you want to do something fun after all this time of keeping that in?"

"Yeah, like what?"

"Have you ever been to the Boardwalk?"


	5. Chapte 4- It's Her

**Author's Note:** **Finally get to write about the Boardwalk again! It is definitely one of the places I would like to visit. Anyway, here is the next chapter, Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own the The Lost Boys, only my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4- It's Her**

Ashley took it all in. The sights, the smells, and everything that was in between. This was her first time stepping onto the Santa Carla Boardwalk. Mina convinced her to come along with her after that little family confession session. She loved it! It really helped her feel better and she was anxious to get to know the place even better. Why has she not come here earlier? She was glad that she decided to wear her favorite black t-shirt with a single blue star at the middle of the chest area. It was a gift from her paternal grandmother, before she passed away. It is her lucky t-shirt.

As they walked around, Mina was talking about some of the attractions that they could go and visit. Ashley was glad that she got her purse with enough money and enjoy this evening. She knew that her mother would be coming late today and hoped that she would see the note on the fridge that she left, if she did not came on time. She use to be strict with her sister about where, when, and with who she would be going to places and would be back. Her mother would be worried and probably scold her, but she will not be as strict as she use to be. Ashley always wondered why her mother was not so strict with her in all her life. Maybe it was because, to a certain extent, she was similar to her mother, and would never go too far in trying something wild, like their father.

"So, would you like to go to the carousel, first? I have to admit that it never gets old for me, even though I've been on it since I was six!" Mina laughed to herself.

"It must be that fun to ride on. Sure, let's go!" Ashley linked arms with Mina and together they practically hopped over to the carousel.

Ashley was amazed at how big it was and glad to see that a lot of people could actually go on it. All of the horses and carriage seats were beautifully decorated as if they literally came right out of a circus's golden years of fame and elegance. Mina got on a white horse that was decorated in golden sparkles, a golden saddle, and even its mane was of a golden color. Ashley decided to quickly take the one beside it, a black horse with the same decorations, only that it was in silver. Once all the people were aboard, the carousel began to move. Ashley thought that it was only going to be a nice little ride to just pass some time, but as it got a bit faster, she could see why Mina, along with so many people loved it. It felt like you were really moving across the wind, but not as fast as a rollercoaster, allowing to really take in the entire view around you.

Mina looked over to Ashley and they both laughed and made silly faces at each other. Then, Mina's glanced to someone that was actually walking on the carousel, and frowned. Ashley noticed this and was about to ask her what was wrong, until Mina silently told her to not look at the passing strangers in the eye. Ashley did as she was told, and only looked at the back of the strangers that passed right in between them. They were three boys, roughly in their early 20's, but could still pass as being teenagers. The first one to pass them was tall, wearing a black vintage style trench coat with some black gloves, dark pants and biker boots. His hair was blonde, but bleached, almost white in a nice mullet style that fitted him. Even though she never got to see his face, Ashley could sense how intimidating he is.

The next guy that was right behind him was also tall with long dark hair. He was wearing a nice leather jacket that sported a fierce looking Jaguar on one of the sleeves. He also wore dark boots and leather pants. He quickly glanced to Ashley, but she pretended to look at something else in the opposite direction. Once he passed, the third guy came about grinning wildly at someone he saw behind him. He also had long hair, but it was blonde and much wilder, looking like a lion's mane. His leather jacket, also had a vintage style to it, and his dark boots contrasted against his white pants that had some chains dangling from his pockets. Just as quickly as they had come, they quickly disappeared.

Ashley let out a deep breath, not realizing that she was holding her breath the whole time. She has seen bikers before, but these guys were different. It was as if they lived in their own little world, and enjoyed it. There was also something...maybe even nefarious about them. She looked over to Mina who also let out a relieved sigh and looked back to Ashley.

"Who were those guys?" Ashley asked.

"Some people call them, I think, The Lost Boys."

"You know them? It doesn't look like this is the first time you've seen them."

"I have seen them always from a distance occasionally. There are all sorts of people here, but those boys give me bad vibes."

Shortly afterward, the carousel came to a stop. Mina and Ashley decided to get off and continue talking about the subject.

"So are they a gang?"

"I think so, sometimes you will see them on their motorcycles, running around hollering. Plus, they only appear at night."

"Only during the night?"

"Yeah, it's strange but I could have sworn that I have seen them before when I was much younger."

"Oh, so they were wannabe gangsters, at the tender age of an elementary bully." Ashley smiled in the thought of how they might have looked like as kids, dressing all tough, desperately wanting to be like the big boys.

"Actually, they haven't changed one bit."

"What do you mean?"

"They look the same age as they do now. I never really thought of it. Or, maybe I'm confusing them with other people. Not everything in Santa Carla is great you know."

"I heard a rumor, stating that this is _The Murder Capital of the World._ Why would they say that?"

"Because of this." Mina led Ashley to this big posting board. It was filled with hundreds of papers looking for missing people. Ashley has seen missing people postings before, but this was ridiculous!

"All these people went missing here?"

"Yep. The police are going nuts! There is a lot of gang activity here in Santa Carla and they are most likely linked with the missing people. That's why you have to be careful being alone during the night."

"Gosh, that's awful!" Ashley stated as she got closer to see the missing people. Some of them were really young, stating from age eight going on to their teenage years. There were also some elderly people, but the one that she saw were most recent and actually displayed the most postings, were people that looked as if they belonged in a gang. Mina noticed what she was looking at.

"Yeah, I've noticed that recently a lot of gang members are going missing. Especially the Surf Nazis."

"The what?! Surf…Nazis?" Ashley thought that gang name sounded ridiculous.

"I don't know whose _bright_ idea that was, either." Mina agreed. "But they are really notorious around here. They are suspected in being the main ones causing a lot of trouble around here."

"Can you tell who is from the Surf Nazis'?" Ashley wanted to make sure she would never bump into those people.

"Most of the guys are either skinheads, have colorful Mohawks, and walk around wearing matching blue denim jean jackets or vests. They are also _really_ loud." Mina rolled her eyes remembering nights when she would visit the Boardwalk and suddenly hear a lot of bantering from a distance.

"So any time I hear obnoxious people, just turn the other way?"

"Exactly." Mina nodded.

The girls then decided to go get some cotton candy that was nearby where they have walked to. They were now near the railings that separated the Boardwalk from the beach. Mina continues to tell Ashley about all the precautions that she would have to make, if she was ever left alone during the night. Ashley has always known that no matter how great of a place you might visit, there is always the bad that comes with it right around the corner. She was used to it, seeing how New York had its problems as well. But for the first time, this place made her nervous. It was way more liberating walking here than it was in New York, which was great for many people-especially the sick weirdos that just wanted to cause harm. Anyone could blend into the crowd and not get caught.

"I know that it's a lot to take in at first, but you'll get used to it. You'll see!" Mina assured Ashley, as she gave one big bite into her Blueberry colored cotton candy.

Ashley decided to finally eat her strawberry colored cotton candy, as well, leaning on the railings with Mina. She then stared into the beach, seeing that there were a couple of people relaxing near bonfires. Turning her attention to the ocean, as she captured every moonlight that glistened against every crashing wave, she silently enjoyed the cool breeze that went by. Suddenly, the sound of motorcycles could be heard from their right.

"It's The Lost Boys again." Mina whispered to Ashley, who tried to look at them discreetly.

A few feet away, the boys from the carousel were there again, only this time they each had a nice looking motorcycle. There was even one more guy with them, who had his back to Ashley. From behind Ashley first noticed his jacket, which was sewn up together with all sorts of random, but cool looking, patches. It gave off a sort of gypsy-like style to it, and it somehow fitted well along with the other boys. His dark boots also contrasted well against his dark blue leather pants. She still could not see his face, but she did notice his hair, which is of a golden blonde color and curly. It was also styled into an interesting looking mullet that somehow fit him, trailing long against his back.

The guys were just there, talking to each other, until the guy with the multi-colored jacket slightly turned to the side, looking at something, allowing his face to be seen. He had a baby face, but at the same time, looked handsome. He displayed a grin that reminded Ashley of the Cheshire cat from _Alice in Wonderland._ Ashley also noticed the rest of the guys faces, all handsome in their own way. They also looked over to where the multi-colored jacket boy was looking at.

"The guy with the colorful jacket is cute! The other guys are not half bad, either." Mina whispered to Ashley.

'I thought you've seen them before?"

"I have, but never this close." Mina admitted. "Let's keep staring at them in the down-low!" She smiled wildly, making Ashley give a soft laugh.

They went back to looking at them, noticing that a girl was now with them. Her back was also turned to Ashley, along with the colorful jacket guy, who had an arm wrapped around her waist. Her hair was very long, almost reaching her rear. But it was also the darkest shade of black that she has ever seen, starting out straight from the top ending in slight waves. Ashley could not tell what she was wearing from behind, except for her dark fitted jeans that had some small ripped up holes near her thigh area, showing some fishnet designs underneath them. You could also see that she wore some nice looking Beatle boots. Her sleeveless arm was gently wrapped around the colorful jacket guy's shoulders.

"Aww! It seems like he already has a girlfriend." Mina pouted. Ashley rolled her eyes as she smiled at her friend's disappointment.

The girl was also talking with the rest of The Lost Boys. It seems like she is a part of them too.

"If she is his girlfriend, does that make her a Lost Girl?" Ashley asked Mina.

"I guess so. It actually has a nice ring to it! The Lost Girl-mistress of The Lost Boys, commercial success for a teen movie!" Mina smirked at the idea, as Ashley slightly shook her head at the thought of it.

Suddenly the bleached hair guy got on his bike properly to take off. The rest of the boys did the same. Ashley and Mina could now see who the leader of this gang is. The colorful jacket guy and his girlfriend also got ready, as she sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest from behind. Now Ashley could see what she was wearing for the top. It was a gray denim vest wrapped up at the front to show off her great looking bellybutton area. She could also see that the girl was quite curvy, having a lovely pear-shaped body. When Ashley went on to see her face, she froze.

"Wow! She is beautiful! No wonder he's with her." Mina stated. She then noticed Ashley's frozen state.

"Ashley? Are you alright?" Mina asked slightly shaking her shoulder.

"It's her." Ashley barely whispered, but Mina could still hear her.

"What? What do you mean, you know her?"

Before the colorful jacket guy ran off, the girl glanced over to Ashley's direction. In just one instance, the mystery girl and Ashley stared into each other's eyes. Ashley quickly turned around and ran away with Mina right behind her, while all the members of The Lost Boys took off. The mystery girl looked over her shoulder one more time, but saw no one as they descended into the darkness of the night.


	6. Chapter 5- Every Rose Has Its Thorn

**Author's Note:** **I have returned! Sorry for the wait, I've been busy lately! But now I can finally get back to the story. Enjoy, and thanks for the reviews! They are lifting my spirits and inspiration. Keep it coming!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing about The Lost Boys, only my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5- Every Rose Has Its Thorn**

The world around Ashley was nothing but a bunch of colorful blurs. The sights and sounds were still the same, but she no longer took notice them. All she had on her mind was her eyes. Her sister's eyes. Ashley quickened her pace to nowhere in particular, as the scene that occurred just moments before, kept replaying themselves in her mind. It is Elizabeth, she was sure of it. She can recognize those dark eyes and facial features anywhere.

Ashley was so deep in thought that she did not notice the hand that was placed on her shoulder. This stopped her in her tracks and gasped as she turned to see who it was. Mina was trying to catch her breath as she spoke to her. Ashley suddenly felt bad for running off like that and leaving her friend behind.

"Where...are you going? What... happened?" Mina managed to say between breaths.

"Sorry... it's just that-" Ashley did not know what to say.

"C'mon, let's sit down for a minute." Mina led Ashley to a nearby bench that was close to a hot dog stand.

"Ok. When you saw the girl with The Lost Boys, you just flipped and ran off! You also said that "It's her". What do you mean? You know her?" Mina did not mean to rush it all out, but she was really worried about Ashley. She was fine just a couple of minutes ago.

"Yes... It's Elizabeth! It has to be her, I can recognize those dark eyes anywhere!" Ashley's hands started to tremble, but she did not notice until Mina placed her hands over hers to help calm her.

"Relax, Ashley. You mean that the girl is Elizabeth? Your lost sister?"

"Yeah... I know it sounds crazy. I don't even know how that's possible! I thought that she was in New York. How could she have gone so far?" Ashley now placed a hand on her forehead to keep herself steady.

"Well, maybe she met The Lost Boys and got their help in moving around. It's obvious that she is close to the colorful jacket guy. But are you sure that she's your sister? I don't want you to be disappointed." Mina was slightly excited about the idea of Ashley's sister actually being in Santa Carla, but they cannot jump to conclusions.

"I'm sure of it, Mina! But, she's changed a lot. She looked really different back then. Now she's-"

"I know! She looked like a bookworm from the pictures you showed me. Now she went from bookworm to diva!"

Ashley actually agreed with Mina on that. Back when her mother had the determined goal to strip Elizabeth of her inherited looks from their father, Elizabeth's hair was always cut short around her shoulders, wore glasses, and dressed in conservative clothes. No one could even guess if she had a nice body type or not. She was always covered up, especially her personality. Now that Ashley saw her with a completely different attire that would surely cause their mother a heart attack, she realized that it fitted her. It was her true form- a beautiful mysterious woman free to do whatever she wanted.

"I need to talk to her!" Ashley said as she started to get up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! She left with The Lost Boys, and who knows where they are now. You should take it easy, we have to be sure that it's really her." Mina reassured her friend.

"But when will I be able to see her again? I don't think those guys will come back anytime soon!" Ashley now felt desperation take over her, believing that it was her last chance in seeing Elizabeth.

"Don't worry! I think that she might actually work here. Before she left with the boys, she waved goodbye to this girl in a nearby store. Since we don't have school tomorrow, we can start looking for her or anybody that knows her." Mina encouraged.

"We really can't do it now?" Ashley was hoping to start once Mina finished explaining the plan.

"No way! It's getting late and our parents will get worried. I promise that tomorrow we will look for her."

"You'll really help me? Even though I ruined our girl's night out?"

"Are you kidding me?! This is the most fun that I've had in years! I now feel like we are a part of a mystery film!" Mina smiled at the thrill that this new situation was giving her.

Ashley could not help herself and gave Mina a hug. She never thought that she would have a friend like Mina. She was never one to get all mushy about others offering to help, but after seeing Elizabeth, Ashley felt like she could fall into pieces in any moment. Looking for her sister meant a lot to her. Ashley did not realize that she was also crying, until Mina spoke. Again.

"It's ok, Ashley. We'll find her and you can finally be with her." Mina gently patted Ashley's back for comfort, as she hugged her back.

"Thanks." Ashley released her and quickly wiped away her tears. She did not want her mother to question her tear-stained face.

They decide to finally leave the Boardwalk, walking towards Ashley's place. They walked most of the way in silence, still trying to understand what they witnessed. They were both looking forward to tomorrow, wondering what was to happen. But when they were halfway there, Mina decided to break the silence.

"If the girl really is your sister, Elizabeth, I wonder what she's doing with one of the guys of The Lost Boys."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they are a gang. What if she's now a gang member herself? Life as a runaway usually leads to delinquency."

Ashley would have been quick in defending her sister, stating that she would never go down in that path, even as a runaway. But that was before seeing Elizabeth now. She has changed so drastically on the outside, Ashley could not be sure if she was still the Elizabeth that she knew and loved on the inside. Ashley could not believe that she even saw her with a guy, especially in such a loving way! Elizabeth never had any guy friends, much less any boyfriends. Back when she went to high school, no boy ever took any interest in Elizabeth, due to her conservative clothes and nature. Ashley remembers feeling sorry for her, since it seemed like she was destined to live as a lonely old woman with a bunch of cats. Boy, Ashley almost died tonight, not only because she saw her supposed lost sister, but now she seems to have a hunk of her own!

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-," Mina regretted stating her opinion, after seeing how Ashley kept quiet.

"No, no, it's alright. I should consider what you're saying. She does look really different. Who's to say that her personality hasn't so, too?" Ashley admitted, even if she didn't like it.

"Well, at least all the answers will come soon." Mina tried to cheer her up again.

"I hope so, Mina. I hope so."

* * *

The Santa Carla Boardwalk was up and running again, the next day. But it was not as exciting and enchanting as it is during the night. There were a lot of people, but not as crowded as last night either. But it did not matter to Ashley, she was on a mission. Thank God that there was no school, her mother actually let her go before leaving to meet up with her own new friends, and Mina was there with her to help. Was it destiny? Ashley had no clue, since she was too busy searching for her lost sister, who appears to not be lost anymore.

It was only noon, and Ashley was grateful that Mina convinced her to start the search later on and not in the wake of dawn, like she originally tended to do. She did not mean to rush the search, she simply did not want to stay home feeling anxious, especially since she did not really get any sleep last night. A bunch of memories, questions, and the scene from last night kept going on in her mind as she went to bed. It was an agonizing wait for this day. Now she was finally on the Boardwalk. They decide to begin with asking all the stores if they know of Elizabeth working there.

There were so many stores at the Boardwalk and they were all different from each other. Unfortunately, nearly half of the Boardwalk did not have a clue on who Elizabeth was and have not seen her. Ashley forgot that a bunch of people come here, and who the heck is going to memorize the faces? Only someone who is really observant, in which was no one so far. They spent all their time in searching, by the time it the afternoon, Mina got hotdogs for both of them. Fortunately, she also came back with some news.

"It appears that the hotdog stand dude has seen Elizabeth working at the biggest souvenir shop on the Boardwalk, called "Boardwalk Memories". It's close by actually." Mina told Ashley as she handed her the hotdog.

"Finally! Let's go!" Ashley quickly got up.

"Hold your horses! At least eat your hotdog first. This is going to be a profound psychological session that you will go through with her. You need all the strength that you can get, so eat!" Mina ordered as Ashley sat back down again.

Ashley figured that she was right, since she started to get tingles at the thought of finally confronting her sister. She practically swallowed her hotdog whole, not realizing that she was hungry after all. Ashley finished her hotdog first, but decided to wait for Mina since she would be needing all the support she could get. When Mina finally finished, they set off to find the biggest souvenir store on the Boardwalk. It took them a couple of minutes since it was gradually getting more crowded.

" _Right, all the real excitement happens at night. Maybe that is when I will see Elizabeth."_ Ashley thought to herself.

The biggest souvenir store was finally found, it turns out that the store was actually near the area where Elizabeth took off with The Lost Boys. The outside of the store was decorated with these amazing paintings that a couple of people stopped by to admire. Ashley got close to see what they were about and was instantly amazed. Some of the paintings were different scenes of what happened down on the Boardwalk, both night and day. But it was the surreal paintings that amazed Ashley the most. They portrayed a certain person morphing into or being a part of something that expressed either happiness, pain, fear, sadness, and wonder.

Mina was right behind Ashley, admiring the artwork as well. She remembers visiting this store about a year ago, and could not believe how it changed so drastically. It looks like business was now good for them. As Mina got closer to the paintings, she noticed that they were all signed by the artist. Looking at the elegant signature, she realized whose name it was. Elizabeth Bacory. Mina quickly motioned for Ashley to look at the signature, which she immediately recognized as being her sister's, especially since she always had a wonderful penmanship.

Right next to the paintings of the store was a boy with short brown hair around their age with the store's worker t-shirts, that read Boardwalk Memories. It seems that he was in charge of selling these and making sure that no one stole anything. There was an old couple that decided to buy a painting of the Boardwalk during the night. Once they left, Ashley went right up to the boy.

"Excuse me, do you know the artist that did these paintings?"

"Yes I do! She works here. You looking for her?"

"Yeah, I _need_ to see her!" Ashley said with a hint of desperation that she didn't mean to add.

"Ah… I don't know where she is now, but you can ask the owner. She's inside the store, crazy looking chick with wild short blonde hair." The boy motioned a thumb behind him, pointing to the inside of the store.

"I heard that you brat!" A strong female voice shouted from the store. "Come in gals, I don't bite!"

Ashley and Mina took a couple of steps inside the store. They both gasped at how cool it looked inside. It was small, but cozy, full of interesting souvenirs. At the far end part of the store, some nice looking rock instruments could be spotted, along with a display of record players of the golden age of music. To the left side of the store were also a bunch of nice looking clothing with some of the greatest rock bands pictures and logo on them. Plus the prices were not bad at all. Yep, business was booming here.

"This place went from corny to awesome!" Mina whispered to Ashley.

"It used to be corny?!" Ashley found it hard to believe.

A tall woman from the cashier stand moved towards them. Her peach skin was lightly tanned due to the intense summer's sun. She was wearing a black loose black t-shirt that only had one short sleeve, allowing the other arm and shoulder to be bear. Her bra strap was visible, but you could also notice the faint trace of her usual skin color against her tanned skin in a bikini strap form. Someone went to the beach a lot. Her legs were covered in a nice leather pants with some dark boots. Her dirty blonde hair was in this wild pixie hair style. As she spoke her hazel eyes simply yelled freedom. The girl is a rocker.

"How may I help?" She definitely had the voice for the next Pat Benatar.

"I'm looking for someone, I think that she works here. She's the artist of the paintings up on front-"

"You're a friend?" There was a hint of caution in the woman's voice.

"Well…I'm, uh, I'm-"Ashley for some reason couldn't bring herself to say it. She never thought that she would be close in finding Elizabeth.

"She's her sister!" Mina cut in to say it for Ashley. The moment of truth needed to come. Ashley gave Mina an alarming look, while the blonde woman looked surprised.

"Really? Are you… Ashley?"

"Yes! She's talked about me?!"

"Yeah! Almost all the time! Wait, don't you live in New York?"

The woman took Mina and Ashley outside to the back of the store. It turns out that the woman, Kimberly Milton known simply as "Kim", is Elizabeth's roommate at the apartment that they share and her best friend. Ashley explained how she and her mother moved to Santa Carla just recently, and how she saw Elizabeth last night. Kim could not believe what she was hearing. Elizabeth's sister moved into the place where she thought would surely give her problems in communicating with her. Now they're in the same town!

"Well, you're going to have to wait. Liz just left for her lunch break. You can wait around here for her to come back, if you'd like." Kim offered.

'Yeah, I'll wait." Ashley's heart was pounding like a mad woman. After so long, she will be seeing her again!

During their wait, Kim explained how she came to know Elizabeth. It turns out that both she and Elizabeth were at New York when they met, Kim gave Elizabeth a place to live, after Elizabeth beat up a guy who tried to steal Kim's purse. Ashley could not believe what she was hearing. Elizabeth could fight? A guy? Mina tried to hold her giggle at the sight of Ashley's shocked face. After the act of heroism, Kim could tell that she was a runaway, and had it tough. Ashley almost cried at the horrible description that Kim saw Elizabeth was in. Worn out clothes, dark circles under eyes, and rather thin. Luckily she didn't fall under the dark world of drugs or prostitution, only starvation.

Kim and Elizabeth became quick friends, especially after discovering their profound love for rock n roll. Once Elizabeth recovered her health back and got to know some of Kim's supportive family members, they decided to move to Santa Carla where Kim's grandmother passed away and left her precious souvenir store for her favorite granddaughter. But Kim was never a real business woman, so she choose Elizabeth as co-owner of the store. It turns out that it was the right decision, since it is thanks to Elizabeth's art and negotiating skills that business is greater than ever for the souvenir store. They moved into Santa Carla about a year ago, so it was all pretty new.

"Are you ok there, kiddo?" Kim lightly nudged at Ashley's arm. She still couldn't believe what Elizabeth went through.

"This is a lot for her to take in." Mina reassured Kim, lightly patting Ashley at the shoulder. Kim nodded in agreement. Suddenly Ashley spoke to Kim.

"Thank You."

"Huh? For what?"

"You helped her when no one else did. If it weren't for you, who knows where she would be!"

"Oh, don't sweat it! The woman beat up a guy for me! Who wouldn't want a friend like that?!" Kim lightly laughed at the memory of Elizabeth pinning the guy down. Even when she was starving, the woman is pretty strong!

"Kim, there are too many customers for me to look after!" yelled the browned hair boy from within the store.

"Alright, I'll come!" Kim yelled back. "I have to go back. You gals are welcome to wait inside the store."

"Thanks, but I think that I'll wait out here. I need the fresh air." Ashley admitted.

"Alright, you can always go get me if you need me." Kim said before entering the store.

"I'll be inside and let you know when she gets here." Mina told Ashely, who nodded. She knew that she needed some time alone.

When she was finally left on her own, Ashley slowly got up and walked to where the some of the Boardwalk stairs led to the beach. She sat at the first step, thinking about everything that Elizabeth had gone through. Mina was right, life as a runaway is not easy, and the tough exterior that Elizabeth developed really explains the drastic change. It was like throwing an innocent sheltered fawn into the depths of the darkest jungles, all by herself. For some reason the song "Every Rose Has Its Thorn" by Poison, came up on Ashley's mind. It's one of Elizabeth's favorite song and at the moment it perfectly fitted her. She is a rose who had to grow several thorns in order to survive. Ashley could not help herself and quietly started to sing some of the words to the song.

"Every rose has its thorn, just like every night has its dawn, just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad, song-"

" _Every rose has its thorn."_

Ashley quickly turned to see who finished the song, with her melodious and smooth voice. She was not ready for the sight before her.

"Hi, Ashley." Elizabeth said with a sad smile and a glint in her dark beautiful eyes. She was wearing the same dark pants from last night, only now she had a black tank top with the store's logo. Her hair was loose like last night as well. Seeing her this close, made it hard to believe how beautiful she is. Ashley could not.

Before she knew it, Ashley's world suddenly turned pitch black.


	7. Chapter 6- She's Really Here

**Author's Note:** **Ok, I finally got the chance to keep it going. Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing of The Lost Boys. Only my OCs.**

 **Chapter 6-She's Really Here**

* * *

"What if you killed her?"

"She's not dead! But I still can't believe that she fainted! She's never done that before."

"Well, what did you expect?! The girl hasn't seen you in two years, worrying where the hell you were, and now suddenly you're in the same town she moved in!"

"You're not helping here!"

"Wait you guys! Look, she's waking up!"

The darkness was finally descending into the light and then into a clear view of her surroundings. At first Ashley forgot where she was and what the heck was going on. But in just a few seconds everything came back to her. Once she remembered where she was and who she was with, she looked at the people around her. Mina's face came onto her view first, who looked worried. Kim also had a worried look as she got closer to them. Ashley could not help but smile, for some reason.

"Whoa, you guys won't believe the dream that I had! I was singing and Elizabeth finished the song for me-"

Elizabeth came into Ashley's view. She too looked worried. Ashley began to slightly tremble again. Before anything could happen, Elizabeth quickly held onto Ashley's arms firmly and looked her in the eye.

"This is not a dream, Ashley. This is real and I'm here." Elizabeth said in a firm clear tone.

There was a moment of silence as Elizabeth kept her grip on Ashley, the two staring at each other. Mina and Kim quickly looked at each other, as they stood by, wondering what would happen next. Will Ashley be angry and shout at Elizabeth? How will Elizabeth take it? Suddenly Ashley pulled Elizabeth into a tight hug, hiding her face into Elizabeth's shoulder. The sound of someone crying then started, as Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her tightly as well. Kim and Mina quietly left the dressing room that they were all inhabiting at the back section of the store, so that the two sisters could finally be left alone together.

Ashley and Elizabeth just stayed like that for a couple of minutes more. A lot was said within the silence with that one hug. Even after two years, they loved each other dearly. At one point Ashley finally loosened her grip on her, while Elizabeth did the same. Ashley quickly reached for her necklace hidden under her shirt and took it out so that the silver locket could be seen. Elizabeth smiled, and took her locket out as well.

"You still have it!" Ashley smiled, even though her face was tear stained. She realized that Elizabeth had also cried.

"Of course! It is what keeps me going." Elizabeth stated.

The sisters quickly hugged each other again, but this time it was done more lightly. They stood up together and decided to leave and walk around outside. Talking would be easier once they get some fresh air! Before leaving, Kim saw them from her cashier position. There was now a line of people waiting to pay for some of Elizabeth's paintings. Elizabeth quickly went over to her, whispering something, and Kim smiled, nodding enthusiastically as she motioned for her to go. Elizabeth went back to Ashley, linking arms, as she guided her out to the back of the store where they once again met with the Boardwalk.

* * *

"So how were you able to beat up a man?!"

The two sisters strolled around the Boardwalk, each with a cotton candy in hand. Ashley was enjoying her blue cotton candy, while Elizabeth was already half way done with her purple one. She's still the same sugar lover like before. Elizabeth had Ashley's undivided attention, as she told her about what she had gone through as a runaway. Kim hadn't lied about Elizabeth going through hunger and many dangers in the streets. Before they left, Elizabeth quickly changed into her grey denim vest that she wrapped around nicely at the front to expose some of her nicely toned navel area.

Ashley could not believe that this is her sister. The once reserved, timid, and quiet Elizabeth, now walked by her side with clothes that allowed her beauty to be seen, and with such a graceful confidence as she walked. You could tell that she was still a quiet person, only this time her silence held something in the air that made you stare at her, as if she were royalty. Ashley also could not help but notice that as they walked, whenever they would have to pass a large group of people in their way, they instantly made way for them to pass, as if Elizabeth's presence ordered them to do so. Plus, most of the guys would walk by with a love struck look at her. But Elizabeth was too busy talking to Ashley to even notice. Or was she used to this type of attention, Ashley wondered in the back of her mind as she listened to what Elizabeth said.

"Well you see, at first it was a living hell. There are all sorts of creeps on the streets, especially if they see that you don't belong there. This one guy try to rape, but a lady known by everyone as Shadow Dancer, saved me." Elizabeth explained.

"You almost got raped?!" Ashley was horrified.

"Yeah, the asshole was also drunk at the time. But Shadow Dancer was able to cut in and save me."

"Shadow…Dancer?" Ashley could not believe that was someone's name.

"That's her stage name at the night club that she performed. She is part of a local rock band that once lived on the streets. She saved me and taught me some fighting moves, since she herself went through worse. After meeting her, I was able to survive better on my own."

"And then that's when you met Kim?"

"Exactly. I never thought I would say this in my live, but she is seriously my best friend. It's thanks to her that I was able to move on, move to this great place, and actually make a living." Elizabeth stated, as her eyes seemed to twinkle.

Ashley understood her happiness completely. Back when Elizabeth had not ran away, she never really had a true friend, other than Ashley herself. None of the other kids was ever interested in Elizabeth, and whenever she finally was acquainted well with one, their mother never approved of them. Even Elizabeth's choice of friends was up to their mother to decide. It is nice to see that she finally found a good friend and did not need anyone's approval for them to keep being friends. Who knew that so much can happen within two years?

"I'm very happy to finally see you again, Liz. You finally look happy and have a life of your own. Plus, look at you! I can't believe that this gorgeous goddess is my sister!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Oh please." Elizabeth slightly blushed at the comment. "What about you? You're so pretty, and your hair has really grown! It used to end right under your ears, now they almost pass your shoulders!" Elizabeth gently touched Ashley's hair. "And it is so puffy, full of life, like the fashionable hairstyles nowadays. You don't have to worry about going to the salon at all!"

"What about _your_ hair? It also grew long, heck it reaches your rear! It's also so dark and shiny, and I prefer your dead flat hair than this mess." Ashley motioned to her head.

""C'mon, enough about me! What about you? You better not have a boyfriend yet!" Elizabeth playfully rested an arm around her shoulder, as she threw away the cone that once held the cotton candy that she already devoured in a nearby trash can. Ashley lightly wrapped her arm around Elizabeth as they continue on their stroll. Doing this, and the mentioning the word 'boyfriend' reminded Ashley of how she first saw Elizabeth-in the arms of the guy with the colorful jacket. She had a strong urge to ask her about him and what is he of hers, but she decided to wait. They both sat on a nearby bench, giving them a nice view of the beach, which was gradually darkening.

"Well, I moved to Santa Carla because mom got a new job here." Ashley began.

At the sound of the word 'mom', Elizabeth sat straight, tensing up a bit. Obviously Elizabeth and their mother did not end at good terms around the time when she ran away. Ashley feared talking about their mother, since she knew it would bring Elizabeth unpleasant memories. Heck, the woman was the reason why Elizabeth left in the first place! How was she not going to tense up?

"Oh…" Elizabeth began. "So she's doing well? Good." Her voice went void of any emotions, and her features darkened, making Ashley cringed a little. She never knew that Elizabeth could look so…deadly.

"Look Liz, it's been a while, and I know that you still don't want to talk about her. I understand that, besides we just found each other again, so we don't have to put all the cards on the table, if you know what I mean. We can keep seeing each other, she doesn't have to know about it…yet." Ashley explained, wanting to lighten the mood.

Elizabeth's face began to soften. There was now a look of sadness on her eyes. Ashley knew that Elizabeth did not hate their mother entirely, there was a lot of angst, but truly hate your own mother? No, but the wounds were still fresh, and it did not help with the fact that their mother has not spoken of Elizabeth ever since. For now they could see each other in secret, until the time came to finally settle what happened in the past. After a while of uncomfortable silence that seemed to last forever, the roaring of motorcycles could be heard, and Elizabeth quickly looked over to see who it was. A look of relief came over her as she saw that it was just a random group of three boys parking their bikes close by and left to enjoy the Boardwalk. She had not realize that nightfall finally came and that the Boardwalk was now in its best time.

Looking back at Ashley, a slow smile and a warm glint came upon her features, as she spoke. Ashley threw away her finished cone of cotton candy, listening to what she had to say.

"Have you been to any of the rides on the Boardwalk?"

"Only the carousel." Ashley smiled, knowing that the fun would soon start.

"C'mon, I got tickets to some rides that I know you will love!" Elizabeth got up extending her hand for Ashley to grab.

Ashley gladly took her hand, stood up with her, and together they ran into the heart of the Boardwalk, where the action awaited them.

* * *

"You should have seen you're face!" Elizabeth tried to hold her laugh to no avail.

"Ugh, I forgot what it was like to go on the Round Up!" Ashley groaned as she held onto Elizabeth to keep herself steady from the dizziness that their last ride caused her.

In about an hour or so, the sisters went on five rides, each more wild than the one before. Or maybe it was Ashley who had lost experience on crazy rides. It has been a while since the last time Ashley had this kind of fun. She noticed how Elizabeth, despite still being a quiet person, was actually a lot more wild now, enjoying the rush of life that each ride provided. Elizabeth would give out a crazy laugh, while Ashley would be scared to death. There was still a lot about Elizabeth that she had yet to learn. She never knew that Elizabeth is such a thrill seeker. Or at least she was not back then.

Elizabeth helped her sit down on another bench, but this one was close to the postings of missing people. Ashley's dizziness finally dimmed, as Elizabeth looked over to the postings. Her expression suddenly got serious as if she were looking for something among the postings. Silently following her gaze, Ashley saw a couple of new postings, some involving people that looked like they belonged to the Surf Nazis gang. There was some guy whose name seemed to be Rick or something similar, disappeared about two weeks ago. Well, at least it was not a group of school children. Ashley looked back to Elizabeth, hoping that she had not seen her following her gaze. She could have sworn that there was a look of satisfaction on Elizabeth's face as she looked at the postings, but quickly dismissed it. Why would she be satisfied about missing people, gang members or not?

After a while, Elizabeth sat next to Ashley. She looked at her with a small smile and a strange look in her eyes. That's when Ashley remembered what she wanted to ask Elizabeth. Hopefully it would be a good start on getting to know about her new personal life. Ashley sat up straight a little for this one.

"Hey Liz. I have been meaning to ask you something…" Ashley began. She did not know why, but she felt uneasy about this.

"The first time I saw you, you were with-"

"With some guys on motorcycles, right?" Elizabeth said with a knowing look. "I saw you too, and thought that I was going crazy from missing you so much."

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either. I also saw that you were, well… you were…" Ashley could not bring herself to say it.

"His name's Marko." Elizabeth knew where she was getting at. She must have seen her snuggling with him.

"Oh… are you two…together?"

"You could say that. Don't be shy to ask me, you have the right to know!" Elizabeth tugged at her arm playfully.

"Yeah, it's just that, two years ago we could have sworn that you were going to end up as another lonely cat lady! Now you have this biker hunk for a boyfriend! How and when did this happen?" Ashley finally admitted.

"Oh yeah, I remember that!" Elizabeth lightly chuckled at how they thought she would be forever alone. "Well, it happened about a year ago…"

"You guys have been together for about a year now?!" Ashley definitely did not expect that.

"Yeah… If you want to hear about it, I suggest you sit back and relax, it might be long." Elizabeth admitted.

"I'm all ears!" Ashley got excited to hear about the mysterious guy with the colorful jacket who was with her sister.


	8. Chapter 7-Love Ain't No Stranger

**Author's Note:** **This is one of those chapters that I couldn't wait to do! But now at long last! By the way, the next couple of chapters will be flashbacks as Elizabeth talks with Ashley. I hope that you all enjoy and keep up the reviews!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own The Lost Boys, only my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7- Love Ain't No Stranger**

The sun gently set across the horizon, allowing nightfall to come in. In mid-July the intense heat cooled down a bit as night came. It also brought the lights of the Boardwalk into life, along with all the people that came to visit. It was just another good time to spend on the Boardwalk. Like always, all sorts of people came bustling about, as they moved from different rides to food stands and then stores. It was simply perfect for anyone who was bored out of their mind, especially teenagers wanting to enjoy their summer vacation.

A sudden hysterical giggle could be heard in the distance. In the center of the Boardwalk lay a souvenir store that everyone knew about and never really bought from, the stuff was really lame. But now it was different. Business was now rising for them. There was now new people working for it as well. A teenage boy with short brown hair was working there, and lingered outside of the store, making sure that no one stole the new merchandise that they displayed to sell. He heard the annoying giggle, and turned seeing where it came from. At a distance, he could see that it was a girl alright. Or should he say four girls?

The four girls wore revealing clothing that was also fashionable at the time, and their hair was teased out like those new celebrities that everyone saw now in the 80s. Two of them were pretty drunk, while the other two were flirting like crazy with the four boys they were hanging out with. The boy instantly knew who the four boys were. The Lost Boys were famous around there, yet at the same time they were also not known. It was as if they were ghosts lingering about when the people were too busy having fun to really recognize them until it was too late. A lot of girls were attracted to them, while a lot a guys, though never admit it, wanted to be them. Among the teenagers, they were known as a fierce gang to not mess with, while the adults thought that they were nothing but delinquents. Either way, no one messed with them, unless they were really brave or stupid.

The boy leaned closer to the store, hoping that they would not turn and walk in the direction of the store. Fortunately, they turned the other way heading towards a ride that was on the other side. The boy let out a sigh of relief. He, like so many others, always get tensed up and worried when they came along. Those boys were nothing but trouble.

"Are you ladies enjoying the view?"

The Lost Boys were walking towards a new ride that was installed onto the Boardwalk. One of them had long wild blonde hair, making him look like he had a lion's mane. He wore a nice dark vintage leather jacket, a fishnet wife-beater underneath, and had white pants on, along with some chains to the side that would slightly jingle each time his dark boots made another step. In each arm he held a girl, the ones that were not so drunk. He was always the most flirtatious one of the group.

"We sure are Paul!" Said the girl to his left. She was greedily pulling him towards her, as if she wanted to get rid of the other girl.

"Where are we going now?" The girl he held in his right arm, slightly turned her head to the others boys, mostly to the leader, David.

Most of his dark clothing was concealed into the vintage black trench coat that he wore. He even wore black gloves. The guy was like a moving shadow, lingering at every moment, but his presence was still as noticeable as a king passing by. His face was in clear view, allowing his bleach-blonde hair to be seen, as well as his icy blue eyes. He gave the girl a smirk, as he spoke to her.

"Paul wants to check this new ride, next to the Round Up." David's voice was smooth yet defining. He was gently dragging the really drunk girl in his arms. The other drunk chick was in the arms of Dwayne. His long wild black hair gently moved with the gentle breeze that passed by.

Under the Boardwalk light, his black leather jacket revealed the fierce looking Jaguar on one of the sleeves. He too had dark pants and boots, but had no shirt underneath. Luckily his jacket was big enough to cover most of his defined chest, or else the other girls would have drooled over him. He had an annoyed look as he too had to drag the other drunk girl. Every once and awhile, The Lost Boys would be accompanied by desperate girls wanting their attention. Sometimes they got their wish and were able to get laid with them. But there were times when the poor unfortunate souls did not know that if they were too annoying, they would end up as their next meal.

David, Paul, and Marko would be the ones to enjoy the girls as meals, but Dwayne could never bring himself to do so, since he was the one who silently still held to what was left of his humanity. He would instead, leave the girl on a safe corner near the Boardwalk and leave to find a decent meal, usually a thug or one of the Surf Nazis. Tonight it seems like he would be doing that again. He sensed what David had in mind as he smirked holding the drunk girl in his arms. Rolling his eyes, Dwayne glance over to Marko, who had his favorite jacket that displayed random interesting intricate patterns that were stitched up together rather nicely. It had a slight gypsy style to it.

His golden curly blonde hair glistened under the Boardwalk lights. Usually Marko would be walking with them, holding a girl in his arms and sporting his trademark Cheshire grin. But tonight was different. He had no interest in the girls they were with, and his hands were in his pockets as he looked into the distance of the dark beach they were near. Marko sensed Dwayne looking at him, and quickly looked back at him to give him a reassuring small smile. But his eyes still did not hold that mischievous glint that they usually have.

This strange behavior has been going on for about two months now. For a vampire that was nothing but a phase, but in Marko it was really strange, especially since he already spend ten years as a vampire and enjoyed it. He also still enjoyed hanging out with his 'brothers', but every once in a while he seemed empty, lost in his thoughts, as if searching for something. They could not read each other's minds, but they could sense each other, and it has been affecting them as well. The boys thought that having some nice looking snacks over would lighten his mood, but it seems like it did not work. Knowing that for once he was the one spoiling the fun, Marko looked over to the rest of the boys as he spoke.

"You guys go ahead, I'll meet with you later."

"Aw! Are you sure? It's a new ride, man!" Paul exclaimed, along with the girls who began to protest along with him. The girl in his right arm released herself from his grip and went over to Marko, grabbing him greedily.

"How about I join you?" she said seductively and with a suggestive look in her eyes. Marko tried not to roll his eyes at how he really didn't want to be with her.

"Why don't you give Paul some company on the ride, instead?" Marko said as he practically slide her over to Paul, who grabbed her again.

"Alright, see you later, man!" Paul said as he quickly took the girl away from him, before she could complain.

They knew that Marko needed some time alone, so they continued on their path. Once they were out of his sight, Marko kept walking towards nowhere in particular. He kept contemplating on either this strange feeling he kept getting was probably hunger. But he realized that it could not be, since he clearly remembered the first time he was turned into a vampire. When he woke up, the guys had to restrain him from going on a killing spree. Plus, if he were hungry, he would have devoured the drunk girls that David and Dwayne had by now. So what the heck was wrong with him?

He decided that giving Max, their sire, a visit might help. As he walked, he could see, hear, and smell everything that surrounded him. The people were as random as they came, all different from each other and back when he was human. It has been a decade since he was turned, and he was convinced that he lost his humanity. Like his 'brothers', he enjoyed playing with his victims before consuming them. He tried to think about how much he enjoys tormenting his victims, hoping to bring a smile to his face, but to no avail, it actually made him feel worse. Suddenly a couple in their 30's passed by in front of him. It seems like they were from Brooklyn, New York, thanks to their heavy accents. The woman had a painting in her hands that captured Marko's interest. It was a painting of a scene going on the Boardwalk, during the night.

The painting was actually more vivid than what anyone saw on the Boardwalk in real life. It was actually quite surreal, allowing the artificial lights to look like something mystical, illuminating the faces of the people who roamed about. They all had such different emotions, nothing like the ones you see in real life, unless you were alone with them. People usually tend to have a poker face as they got to the Boardwalk, hiding their real feelings under a mask that falsely showed happiness. But this painting broke that boundary. It was so intimate, yet welcoming at the same time.

From their conversation, it seems like the couple bought it from the biggest souvenir store on the Boardwalk. How can that be? That store had pretty lame stuff, how can they sell such a nice work of art? Marko immediately headed towards the store. By the time he got there, he was amazed. The store actually looked nice, with dark designs that made it stand out. It seems like there was now good new stuff to buy from the inside, but he could not stop staring at the multiple paintings that decorating the outside front area of the store.

There were now many paintings, some portraying the Boardwalk, others about the weirdest yet beautiful things you would ever see. There was a good crowd of people around them, just as amazed as Marko. Most of them were deciding on which one to buy. There was a teenage boy with short brown hair, making sure that none of the paintings were stolen and gesturing people to come in once they selected which painting they wanted, and proceed to the checkout. As Marko got closer to take a good look at all of the paintings, the boy noticed him, and although he tried to hide it, he tensed up. He looked around, believing the rest of The Lost Boys to be nearby, but tonight, it seems that Marko was on his own.

Marko knew the boy saw him, but he was too busy taking in the sights before him. He could actually feel all the emotions that each painting displayed. For once, he felt so…so human. He saw that each painting was signed beautifully at the lower left side corner with the name, Elizabeth Bacory. So a girl did all these paintings. He did not know why, but Marko needed to know her. Finally getting closer to where the boy was, Marko decided to ask him if he knew the artist. Marko smirked at the sight of the boy, who obviously was scared of him, and answered his question meekly.

It turns out that the artist works at the store, and does these paintings in her free time. Unfortunately, the boy did not know where she goes to do these paintings. Marko surprisingly thank the boy, and set out to find this girl. As he walked he scanned the area, in search for a girl painting something amazing. It took him a while, since people do not tend to go to the Boardwalk to paint, especially the girls. He ignored the seductive glance each girl he passed gave him, he needed to find only one girl. He did not know why, it was as if she was calling him without her even knowing it.

After some time he noticed that there were less people on the Boardwalk. He looked into a nearby store that had a clock in full display. It was 11: 45 pm. The Boardwalk closes at midnight. He silently cursed to himself, forgetting that the Boardwalk actually has its limits. Marko had really hoped to see this mystery artist tonight, but it seems like he would have to continue his search tomorrow. But when he was about to turn around to look for the guys, the scent of the most delicious blood he had ever smelt, came around as a gentle breeze went by. He realized that the scent came from the beach.

He quickly walked over to the beach, finally tracking the sweet scent. Well at least he would have a great meal before he left. There were barely any people on the beach, except for one or two groups in the distance around a bonfire. The sweet smell of this blood slightly got mixed with the enjoyable salty air that surrounded the beach, only anticipating Marko's new found hunger. He tracked the smell and saw that the person with this delicious blood had a small bonfire of their own. There was also a small radio playing Whitesnake's Love Ain't No Stranger at a low volume. Their back was to Marko, so he did not see their face, but as he got closer, he realized that it was a girl with beautiful long black hair that was not teased up at all, like today's hairstyles.

If he was going to eat, he wanted to have some fun with her. So he got closer and turned around to see her face. He instantly froze. She was simply beautiful. She wore a plain black t-shirt and light ripped up shorts, but he could not see most her, since she was covered in a thin blanket. Her lips were lovely, with the upper lip being slightly larger, and her dark eyes were framed perfectly along with her thick dark eyebrows. But it was what she was doing that made Marko altogether halt. She was in deep concentration as she painted yet another amazing painting. He finally found the girl and fought to control his hunger.

"So you're the artist?"

The girl instantly looked up to the voice that spoke to her. He caught her dark eyes, and could have sworn that his undead heart actually took a beat. She stared at him for a moment, with an unreadable look in her eyes. The song kept playing, actually fitting the scene.

 _I was alone an' I needed love  
So much I sacrificed all I was dreaming of,  
I heard no warning, but, a heart can tell  
I'd feel the emptiness of love I know so well _

"I suppose that you saw my paintings at the Boardwalk." Her voice was smooth as silk. "Are you here for me to make something in specific?"

"No, I just wanted to meet the amazing artist." Marko admitted, sitting next to her and rather closely.

She looked at him skeptically, but she didn't move from where she was. Instead, she went back to her painting, as if she were not bothered that he was there. It looks like she was painting the sight before her, only this time the bonfire in front of her morphed into beautiful beach that reflected the moonlight among the sea's waves. Marko stared amazed at the ease that she was in making the painting. It was as if her hands possessed a sort of magical gift. Despite her calm demeanor, Marko knew she was nervous. He could hear her heart beating quickly, and smiled to himself. But he too was nervous and surprised that he could actually control himself, since her blood still smelled delicious. Yet, no matter how delicious it smelled, now that he was next to her, he could not bring himself to harm her.

"You like it?" The girl asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. She gently motioned the painting closer to him to get a better look.

"Yeah. You really have a gift." Marko said with awe.

She placed the painting a bit farther away from them so it could dry. As she stretched over the blanket gently fell off her, exposing her bottom half completely. The ripped shorts that she wore allowed her strong, yet lovely legs to be exposed, slightly glowing with the bonfire's light. She was also wearing comfy sandals, and her large t-shirt lowered down exposing a shoulder. It appears that she was wearing a swim suit underneath, thus she must have went swimming earlier. Looking at her this close, Marko had to control yet another type of hunger: sexual desire.

"So, your name's Elizabeth?" Marko tried to make conversation, so that he wouldn't take her out in a second.

"Yeah, you saw my signature on my paintings, right?" She gave him a small smile, but her eyes kept saying 'caution'.

"That's right. Sorry if I'm creeping you out. My name's Marko." He extended his hand for her to shake, wanting to really get to know her.

Her smile turned into a knowing smirk, and decided to take his hand. "Nice to meet you, Marko." His name sounded really good when she said it. When she touched his hand, he actually felt a nice shock from her touch, which is smooth and soft.

"I've never seen the souvenir store look that impressive before. Did you have anything to do about that?" Marko asked with a smile.

"Well, my friend and I recently moved here, and the store belonged to her grandmother, who passed away. She left it in her name, so we decided to change some things to improve the business. It was not going well at first." Elizabeth explained.

"Yeah, I thought that store was doomed to close down for good. But now no one has to worry about that anymore! So you're new to Santa Carla?" Marko said with interest.

"We moved in about two months ago, but I still haven't seen most of it. I've only been to the store and this beach from the Boardwalk. I guess we were too busy setting our new business." She smiled a bit nervously. Should she be telling this stranger this kind of information? He sure is handsome and has a nice trusting smile, but a lot of wackos do, and she knew that from tough experience. But he was somehow different.

"If you want I can show you around the Boardwalk tomorrow." Marko asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"You would? Don't get flattered, but you seem like the type to be busy keeping large groups of swooning girls off of you." Elizabeth said with a mischievous smirk, reminding him of his own.

"Oh, you think I'm good looking?" It was Marko's turn to give a mischievous look. She actually looked down, a bit flushed, making him lightly chuckle.

"Well, I'm free tomorrow night, so if you want…" Elizabeth began.

"It's a date, then!" Marko said as he got up. He extended his hand to help her get up too. Once she stood up, he noticed that she was a couple of inches shorter than him, but that did not bother him. He was enjoying holding her hand, before they let go and got her painting along with the rest of her stuff. They made it to the store, back at the Boardwalk. The boy was no longer in sight, and all the paintings were safely put inside.

They went inside the store to settle her stuff down at the checkout. There was no one in the store, since it was closing, except for a girl with wild short blonde hair who was hiding watching them. Elizabeth looked around to see if anyone was there, but saw no one. She turned to face Marko, who now displayed is Cheshire grin. She started to feel nervous again, but kept her cool.

"So, when and where will I see you again?"

"Wait for me at the back of the store." Marko said as he reached for her hand and gently brought the back of it to his lips to kiss it. "I'll see you then."

He left with a smile of a conquistador. Elizabeth was left stunned and recovering from the goosebumps his kiss gave her. Once he was out of the store, a girl with wild pixie cut blonde hair came in front of her. She was grinning like the mad woman that she is. Elizabeth suddenly realized that she was hiding the entire time and dreaded what she would be saying now at the scene of Marko and her.

"So Miss Hot Stuff's got a date already?!"

"Kim, please don't start! He's just a fan of my artwork. He'll be showing me around the Boardwalk tomorrow." Elizabeth said as she walked away from her and began organizing her things.

"By the way he looked at you and kissed your hand, I'd say he a fan of something else!" Kim said wiggling her eyebrows up and down with a suggestive tone and look in her eyes.

"Oh, Kim. I don't think I made such an impression on him. He's probably just being polite-"

"Liz, a guy does not kiss a girl's hand because he's 'polite'. Hell, boys don't do that anymore! He's hooked on you! And you got yourself a good looking one, too! I always knew you were scandalous." Kim stated with a huge smile that showed her pearly white teeth.

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes, but she was honestly split in two. She wanted to keep her distance from this guy. Something about him told her to stay away from him. But she also wanted to be with him, so far he was comfortable to be around with. She decided that she would be seeing him tomorrow, but will keep her guard up at all times. Thank goodness Shadow Dancer taught her how to defend herself! Elizabeth hoped that Marko, with his dreamy pale green eyes, didn't turn out to be another slick asshole.

* * *

"Hey, you're finally smiling again!' Paul said excitingly as he saw Marko walking up to them.

It was close to dawn and The Lost Boys had to go back to their lair before the sun came out. The rest of the boys were no longer at the Boardwalk, but in a secluded park somewhere around. Marko came around just in time as they began to get on their bikes to leave. He noticed that the four girls from earlier weren't there with them. Before he could ask, he saw a small blood mark around David's lips that he was wiping away. Never mind, he now knew what had become of the random four girls. David looked over to Marko who was now getting on his own bike.

Paul got off his bike quickly to lightly hit Marko at the back of his head, which Marko dodged, and playfully shoved Paul off him. He was laughing like his old self again. Dwayne noticed too and smiled to himself, also sensing Marko's new happiness. Paul was thrilled and proceeded to play fight with Marko.

"Finally, I thought that you died again, or something!" Paul stated as Marko kept trying to 'choke' him.

"Yeah, we all sick of seeing you mop all the time. Did you see Max?" David asked. Paul and Marko were done pestering each other, as Marko answered.

"Nope. I met someone."

"Oh! A chick right? Was she hot?" Paul asked mischievously.

"You have no idea!" Marko said with a wicked smile.

"Is she someone to pass some time with, or just a meal? Or is she both?" David asked with a smirk.

"I'm not so sure yet, I'll be seeing her tomorrow." Marko stated with a strange look in his eyes. He definitely wanted to sleep with her, but for some reason, he wanted to get to know her first. Her blood smelled like the most delicious thing ever, but he didn't want to hurt her either. She was different and he had a completely new feeling for her that he just didn't understand yet. Maybe he should see Max either way.

Dwayne could sense something strange about Marko, as well. He could tell that he didn't want to harm this girl that he met. There was definitely a sense of sexual desire there as well, but there was also something new. Before the others could sense his concerns, he finally spoke.

"We should get going."

"Right." David agreed as he saw that the sun would soon be in sight.

Their engines quickly came to life, running towards the safety of the last shadows that would soon vanish with the rise of the sun.


	9. Chapter 8-To Whom the Night Belongs To

**Author's Note:** **Hey everyone! I have been looking through the wonderful reviews that I am getting and thank you! They motivate me to continue the story. I also want to address a certain question that I have seen in some of the reviews so far. Just to make it clear, Marko is with Elizabeth, and the next few chapters will explore how they started out, along with other events. But don't worry, Ashley won't be lonely, you'll see!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own The Lost Boys, only my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8- To Whom the Night Belongs To.**

"I am NOT wearing this!" Elizabeth exclaimed with hot red cheeks. She stood in front of the mirror that reflected what she did not want to see.

"C'mon, you have to look good for your first date!" Stated Kim, smirking at her friend's sudden bashfulness.

Once Elizabeth went to sleep, Kim searched through anything she could find for her friend to wear the next day. Once she woke up, Elizabeth was forced into the outfit that Kim got her. Now standing in front of the mirror, she could see that she was now wearing a dark red tight mini dress that hugged her nice pear shaped body rather well. It left her shoulders bare, and the back of the dress had an intricate styled lace fabric that was also see through. It revealed almost her entire back, finally ending at the top of what the rest would reveal her rear. Her legs were covered in dark fishnets with some bright red stilettos. This is what you should NOT wear on a first date.

"I don't think it's a first date, Kim. And even if it were, this outfit is only going to get me gang raped!" Elizabeth went back into the bathroom to get some real clothing. She did not want to admit it, but she actually loved the outfit. It is just that it would be too much for something that should not be taken so quickly. She just met the guy yesterday and in such a… unconventional way. It was late at night, all alone in a secluded area at the beach, and suddenly this guy appeared before her. Coincidence? Elizabeth did not think so. He must have been watching her for a while, or what else could it be?

After a while, Elizabeth finally came out of the bathroom with something much more humble than before. She decided to wear a black silk spaghetti strapped blouse that was cut off shorter than what it originally was, allowing some of her stomach to be seen. If it were not for her skirt, her belly button would have been shown, but now was not the time to play as temptress. Her skirt was a long gypsy-styled fiery red one, swaying with every move she made. It was somehow simple but at the same time mystifying. Underneath the skirt, trances of her feet could be seen, in which were in a nice pair of black sandals wrapped around her ankles as well.

Her hair was left loose, slightly teased up, but never as wild as how many girls put it. She never liked putting all that hairspray, believing it only harmed your hair and the ozone layer. Elizabeth stood in front of the mirror once again, finally liking what she saw. Kim sat on her bed, studying Elizabeth's choice of clothes. She always looks good in whatever she wore.

"Fine! I guess that the tight dress was too much for the first date. You look good in that. Has anyone ever told you that you look like a teenage version of Morticia Addams?" Kim said smirking.

"Really? Thanks!" Elizabeth smirked back at Kim as she turned to face her.

"Oh! Don't forget the red lipstick!" Kim dashed to search for her purse. Once she found the lipstick she went over to Elizabeth, helping in applying it.

"Will I be needing my eye shadow as well, Madame? Elizabeth said mockingly.

"Lucky for you, your eyes and the area around it don't really need it." Kim stated once she was done with the lipstick.

"Don't get too excited for me, Kim. He's only going to show me around, nothing special." Elizabeth stated was she reached for her small black purse.

"Stop being such a party-pooper, Liz! I think that this is the start of something wonderful. I can feel it! Why can't a girl dream?"

"Because reality sinks back in to leave you broken hearted. I've seen it many times before." Elizabeth replied coldly.

"But just because you've seen others suffer, doesn't mean you'll go through the same thing. Besides, it's about time you get with a guy! I thought you'll die as a virgin!" Kim chuckled.

"There's nothing wrong with dying a virgin! And who says I am going to let this guy creep under my panties!" Elizabeth was blushing a bright red as she yelled.

"Relax. Liz! AWW! You should see your face!" Kim started to roll over her bed, dying from laughter.

"I'll wait." Elizabeth replied grumpily, as she leaned against the wall, waiting for Kim to stop laughing. After two minutes, Kim finally calmed down.

"Man that was funny!" Kim began to get off her bed, "Don't worry, Liz. I'm no psychic, but this guy's different, just by the looks of it. You two are meant for each other."

"Whatever you say. But I'll still keep my guard up, Kim. Looks can be _very_ deceiving."

* * *

It was the afternoon close to nightfall by the time Elizabeth showed up in the Boardwalk. She was always the one to come to events early on time. Plus, she still wanted to linger around the store, just in case they needed her. But Kim always shooed her away, stating that she should be enjoying her day off. After some pestering persuasion, Elizabeth took her advice, and began to walk away near the railings that separated the Boardwalk from the beach. She leaned onto one of the railings, looking at whatever was going on at the beach.

There were all types of people there, enjoying the beach and the waves that came by crashing against the shore. She could stare at those waves forever. Unfortunately, watching them made her think too much. She never really interacted well with boys, seeing how no one ever had interest in her. Maybe art can change the world after all. But she realized that no matter how amazing one's art is, by the time people got to know you, they lose interest and move on forgetting you. Or that is how it was for Elizabeth. Plus, she was too busy surviving to even consider dating. Besides, she thought that all those hopeless love stories only belonged in fairytales, and movies. The real life was much too cold and not willing to love in the way that she hoped to too.

If she had to choose between dying a virgin or simply have one night stands with random handsome guys, she'd rather die a virgin. Any physical intimacy and the fact that both people would be naked to do it, seemed too awkward for Elizabeth. What you don't know, won't kill you, right? Blissful ignorance, despite her body's stupid hormones going crazy from time to time wondering what it would be like. No! She always had a strong mind and she tend to keep it that way. Elizabeth kept looking at the distance and realized that the sky was now much darker. She suddenly remembered that Marko and she agreed to meet up at the back of the store. Getting off of the railing she rushed to where she had to be.

* * *

The Lost Boys were once again dominating the Boardwalk. They arrived with a new feeling, thanks to Marko's excitement on being able to see Elizabeth again. He couldn't stop thinking about her. His dreams kept replaying the moment he met her. Everything about her simply made him feel so…so alive. He has been with many girls before, but in just one night, Elizabeth clouded his mind. Now he was eager to get to really know her.

Once he and the boys parked their rides in a secluded area, he practically hopped off and started to walk away, until Paul stopped him.

"Go get her, Tiger!" Paul smirked mischievously, sensing his 'brother's' enthusiasm for this girl. Marko smirked back at him, before he set off.

It did not take him long finding the store again. The wonderful art was displayed once again, with a large crowd around them. He carefully crept to the back of the store, making sure no one saw him. Once he was there, he held his breath. Elizabeth was leaning against the wall, looking at the distance. There was a nearby night lamp, giving her red gypsy skirt and slightly teased hair a certain glow. She looked like a dark angel, mysterious, aloof, and beautiful. At first she did not notice Marko was there, until he got closer to her face. She slightly gasped, but immediately recovered and smiled at him. Gosh what a beautiful smile, he thought.

"Don't scare me like that!" She playfully hit him lightly on an arm.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. You look really beautiful." He smirked at her. His eyes quickly did an entire look over before she could notice.

"Thanks. I think that your jacket is an actual part of your being." She replied, noticing he still had his colorful jacket on, again. But she didn't mind.

"You won't believe how long it took to make this up." Marko stated looking over one of the patches that had an image of a skull.

Elizabeth dared to actually get closer and started touching the patch he was looking at. She had to admit that when she first saw him, the first thing she wanted to do was touch his interesting jacket. As she did so, he held his breath again He was entranced by how even more beautiful she was closer-and her blood still smelt like the most delicious dessert ever. He is going to have to use all his strength to not scare her, much less hurt her. Once she finished touching the patch, she saw him staring at her, and for a moment they stared at each other. Marko eventually extended his arm for her to take, never releasing his eyes off her.

"My lady." He gave his Cheshire grin. Smiling sheepishly, she took his arm and they set off to what fun the Boardwalk had to offer.

* * *

It had been a while since Elizabeth had this much fun. Marko practically showed her all of the rides and games that there were. She felt so free, so much like a child with no rules to follow. He was really fun to hang around with, always leading her to the greatest rides. Even though they haven't talked much, it felt like they knew each other already. Elizabeth took notice that he was actually quite the gentlemen, always holding her hand, and helping her get on or off a ride. Marko also noticed something about this calm quiet girl-she was a thrill seeker. She was not afraid to go to the craziest places and enjoyed every minute of it. It actually reminded him of how he and the boys spent their time.

She was great to be with and he didn't have to try hard in being impressive to impress her. He loves to see her so happy, so wild, and so…so free. By the time they finished with all the rides, they decided to calm down a bit by buying some ice cream and sitting on a nearby bench. He was also glad to see that she wasn't one of those girls on a strict boring diet. She had a real appetite!

"Thanks for showing me around, Marko. I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Elizabeth admitted.

"Anything for you." Marko replied. He began to quietly study her as she ate her ice cream, vanilla with rainbow sprinkles. Her hair was now more teased up from all the rides, but it still suited her well since it actually framed her beautiful face. He tried not to focus so much on her tongue swirling around the ice cream as she devoured it. He never met anyone who could eat as seductively as Elizabeth. That is when a crazy thought came into his mind. He tried to push it away, but it only kept coming at him, as though it were a solution to a problem that he was searching for.

Elizabeth noticed Marko's dark expression as he now looked at the ground. He seemed more mature, older, whenever he was not giving his signature grin. She could tell that he was bothered by something, and hoped that it was not something that she said or did. When she reached and touched his hand with her own, he snapped out of his deep thought and looked at her, as if he just came back to reality. She softly smiled at him.

"Are you alright?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a crazy thought came into mind." He lightly smiled back at her. She decided not to press it on, since it wouldn't make anything better. Marko looked up at the sky, and realized that the Boardwalk would soon be closing.

"The Boardwalk will soon be closing. You got a ride home?"

"My friend Kim and I usually get on her car. I should be going back to the store to meet up with her." Elizabeth stated as she finished her ice cream.

"Let's go then." Marko got up and extended his hand for her to take. She did so, and hand in hand, they walked to the store.

The lights of the store began to flicker, signalizing its closing time. Elizabeth figured that Kim would be waiting for her where she left her-at the back of the store. She and Marko slowly crept to the back of the store, not ready to let go of each other's hand. Elizabeth could not help but notice that his touch was always cold, but her own warmth was able to dull it a bit. For a while they just stood there holding hands, until Marko grabbed Elizabeth so that they would face each other. A million words was said within their eyes, as Marko pulled her closer for a kiss.

At first it was gentle, Marko being careful to not let his lust take over. Surprisingly, it was Elizabeth who dared to slip a tongue into the kiss, allowing a slow sensual dance of the tongues to take place. He placed his arms around her waist completely, as she tangled her hands within his hair. They had not realized that they were kissing passionately for a while, until they finally parted for some air. Their breathing could be heard as they rested their foreheads on each other.

"You got work tomorrow?" Marko's voice was a bit husky from their kissing.

"Yeah." Elizabeth felt a slight twinge of disappointment.

"I'll still see you tomorrow night." Marko grinned. There was no way that he was going to stop seeing her.

"Really? Even if I'll be working?" She lighten her grip on him, sliding her arms to rest on his chest, which she couldn't help but notice that it was actually well defined.

"Yep. I have to go now. See you soon." He slowly released her and just like he had appeared, he disappeared into the darkness.

Elizabeth stood there motionless. How could she dare kiss him like that! But it felt really good! Talk about your first kiss! She always heard from other people that their first kiss was rather awkward. But thank heavens, this was simply the best! As she continue to stand there under the back light of the store, the back door opened slowly, revealing the person who had watched the whole scene between Marko and Elizabeth.

"Well, well, well." Kim slowly strolled out of the store, grinning wildly at Elizabeth.

"How much did you see?" Elizabeth dreaded for her next reaction.

"I saw it all, baby!" Kim laughed out her delight in finally being right in something.


	10. Chapter 9-Busted!

**Author's Note:** **Sorry for the long wait! I think I am going through a writer's block, but I shall resist! I am trying to make the characters as reasonable as possible and capture what I think is their true selves in the story, especially the Lost Boys. At this point this is where all the interesting stuff should start happening. Plus in this chapter we are back to the present with Ashley. So please, any constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own The Lost Boys, only my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9- Busted!**

"So from then on, he kept seeing you?" Ashley could not believe how Elizabeth and Marko met.

"Yeah, I still can't believe it myself." Elizabeth sheepishly admitted.

"Wow! It looks like you have your life set." Ashley told her in awe.

Elizabeth kept quiet, as her features darkened. Ashley did not notice, as she was now busy looking at her watch. It was now 11:45 pm.

"Look, Ashley, there's something-" Elizabeth began.

"Oh no! I have to go home!" Ashley got up from the bench that they were sitting on in a panic.

"You need a ride?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, don't worry, I came here with Mina. Plus I actually live close to the Boardwalk." Ashley explained as they both began to walk back to the store, where Kim and Mina were waiting for them.

Once they got back, the store was getting ready to close up. Kim and Mina were right in front of the store, waiting for them as expected. Kim was the first one to notice them walk by.

"There you two are! C'mon, the Boardwalk will soon close." Kim stated as they got closer. "Do you need a ride, Ash?"

"Uh, no. Mina and I live close by." Ashley quickly explained again. But before she could leave with Mina, she turned to face Elizabeth.

"I have school tomorrow, so I think that I would only be coming around night time."

"Will...Mother, let you?" Elizabeth asked skeptically.

Ashley almost forgot that Elizabeth always referred to their mom as "Mother". It never really sounded affectionate, but it was also because after their father left, it was one of the many rules that Elizabeth had to follow. Calling her "Mom", was like calling her something ridiculous like "homie" or "girlfriend". Did their mom really went that far? Ashley began to really wonder how she treated Elizabeth, since she probably did not remember everything that happened between them.

"Yeah. Believe it or not, she's not as strict as she use to be." Ashley stated with a small smile.

"Well then..." Elizabeth still found it hard to believe, but her features suddenly softened. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

They quickly hugged each other, before Ashley turned around to join Mina. She gave Kim one last look before they darted off.

"Thanks for everything, Kim!" Ashley shouted over her shoulder.

"It was nothing!" Kim shouted back as she saw the two girls quickly disappear into the darkness where they would soon be at home.

Elizabeth and Kim stood motionless for a while, some of the lights in the background slowly flickering off announcing the official closing of the Boardwalk. At long last, Elizabeth went towards the store to help close it up. Kim quietly followed her, also finishing some things. They have not said a single word to each other, until they locked the store from the outside. Elizabeth looked at Kim skeptically, who was avoiding eye contact. Not a good sign at all.

"Spill it, already." Elizabeth order Kim. She knew that something was up, especially since she is _never_ this quiet.

"Well, I'm definitely glad you got reunited with your sister, but-" Kim began, now hesitating what to say next.

"But what?"

"Well... I know that she's informed about you, but does she know about Marko?" Kim looked concerned.

Now it was Elizabeth's turn to look uncomfortable. She feared that this conversation would have to come sooner or later. She gently sighed before answering Kim.

"She first saw me with him, so we talked." Elizabeth stated as she began to slowly walk away.

"You told her about him? Everything? Especially the rest of the boys?" Kim questioned, following Elizabeth. Kim was also worried about what would happen next.

"No, only about how I met him." Elizabeth admitted.

"So you didn't tell her what he is?!" Kim yelled, surprised.

"Of course not, Kim! We just found each other today! What did you expect? On the first day telling your little sister that your soon-to-be mate is a bloodsucking creature of the night?!"

Kim froze for a while, contemplating what Elizabeth just said. "Good point. But you have to tell her at some point before you make your big decision."

"Absolutely! The only reason why I am not one of them now is because of you and Ashley. I know you want me to be happy, but I can't continue until I know what Ashley thinks about it." Elizabeth declared. "Plus, it may seem monstrous to her at first, so I want to gain her trust again, before deciding that her sister is now a complete murderer."

"I don't think you're a murderer. It's pretty dark and twisted for someone with an angel face, but it's not evil. You are actually doing society a favor." Kim reassured Elizabeth with a smirk.

"That's because we think alike. What would people like from the Vatican think?" Elizabeth looked worried.

"Oh please! Those old farts punish everyone for something as silly as a girl wearing pants, while they close the curtains on themselves to molest kids!" Kim exclaimed.

"Well, now that you do mention it, I did see a news report about something like that..."Elizabeth began.

"Hey, girl! There are more religion in this world than happy children! The adults aren't always fine in the brains department or with matters of the heart." Kim declared with a fierce look in her eyes.

"But I still feel like I might be doing something wrong." Elizabeth's look of dread came back.

"But you didn't feel that way in the beginning. You were actually enjoying it." Kim reminded her.

"I know. But now that Ashley's around, I just don't want to lose her again." Elizabeth admitted in defeat.

"Don't sweat about. Remember when I told you that I am no psychic, yet I was right about you and Marko?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I got another good vibe about this one! Trust me!"

* * *

"So, how did it go?!" Mina quickly asked Ashley as they rushed home.

"It was wonderful! She's the mysterious, strong, independent woman I knew she would be!" Ashley answered happily.

"I'm glad for you, Ashley! Did you meet her boyfriend, then?" Mina asked.

"No, but she did tell me how they met." Ashley replied.

"Well when I was with Kim, he came to the store looking for Elizabeth, but Kim didn't seem to want to tell him." Mina explained.

"Maybe Elizabeth doesn't want me to meet him yet. We just found each other today." Ashley reasoned.

"Maybe." Mina somehow felt that there was something strange going on. Back at the store, Marko seemed like a nice guy. Well, standing behind Kim, he did. Mina also notice that rest of the Lost Boys were near the store, close to the railing. For some reason when they are together they look menacing, as if hunting for prey. Or maybe it was her wild imagination! Too much old horror movies, despite not seeing them in a while. Plus the nervousness that became present whenever fierce looking boys were around!

By the time Ashley and Mina got back at Ashley's place, the lights were all off. Maybe they were able to make it in time! Ashley's mother never did say when she would be back exactly, maybe she got distracted with her new friends from work, and she would not be there to scold Ashley and Mina! The wonderful thoughts of not being caught ran through their minds as Ashley finally and slowly opened the door to her apartment. But the moment the door was opened, the living room light immediately turn on.

"Where have you two ladies been?! It is extremely late!" Linda voice boomed over to the shocked girls.

In the middle of the living room, Linda stood with hands on her hips, wearing a light green bathrobe. Her hair was lose, revealing how similar it is to Ashley's, her eyes looked tired out, but the anger in them were fresh. They were blazing over to Ashley and Mina, scaring them both. Ashley forgot how frightening her mother could be, or once was. Maybe this is how Elizabeth felt constantly under their mother's roof.

"Sorry, Mom. We got distracted by all the cool stuff the Boardwalk had-"Ashley began.

"Are you sure it was only 'stuff'? There were no boys, right?!" Linda held her glare firm, keeping the girls nervous.

"What?! HA!" Ashley laughed nervously, "Of course not, Mom! The Boardwalk has all these fun rides for us to even be looking at boys."

"That's right, Mrs. Bacory. We know better than to go after some scandal." Mina joined in, trying to cover up her own nervousness.

There was a moment of silence, as Linda continued to stare at the girls. It was as if she were analyzing them, searching for any hint of the body tension that one gives when they are lying. It felt like an eternity, until Linda's gaze soften a bit. The girls each let out a mental sigh of relief as their breathing evened out as well. She then crossed her arms across her chest and once she spoke her tone was still upset, but much softer than before.

"Alright. Mina, I called your mother and I believe that she is expecting you as well. Have a good night."

"Good night, Mrs. Bacory." Mina replied politely.

Mina turned around to leave, already feeling the dread of now having to face her own mother back at home. She and Ashley quickly glanced at each other with a smile apologetic smiles. Even if they were busted, they are not going to stop this little adventure and they knew it. It was a whole new adventure that they could not wait to face.

Surprisingly, Linda did not continue to speak with Ashley, and simply sent her to her room. Unfortunately, the next day, it turned out that both Linda and Mina's mom agreed that the girls were grounded until they passed their upcoming math test with high scores. Math is their least favorite subject. How would this prove that this was a reasonable thing to see if the girls were trustworthy, who knows. But both girls knew better than to question their mothers. Ashley was now impatient and hoped that Elizabeth would not worry about not keeping her promise to meet up again.

A week of not seeing your long lost sister again is something to not worry about, right?


	11. Chapter 10-Watch Your Back

**Chapter 10- Watch Your Back**

The sun shone brightly upon the Santa Carla beach, allowing dozens of people to enjoy it. The Boardwalk was also available, especially since it was never freezing cold or snowed during the supposed winter seasons. The cold was never a problem here and it only ended in attracting more people every day, both tourists and runaways. The rides and games that the Boardwalk provided were all functional, as people came about here and there. At the heart of the Boardwalk, certain souvenir shop was also functional, working from early morning to the late afternoon.

Kim was attending clients about which products they needed help, and her cousin, Jimmy, was at the front like always, making sure that no one stole Elizabeth's drawings. He also helped in assisting the customers on how to buy one of the masterpieces. It all seemed like a perfectly normal day, Kim and Jimmy were their usual selves, and Elizabeth would have been too, also assisting customers with her artwork. But at the moment Kim and Jimmy had everything under control, and Elizabeth simply looked out of the front store window, into the distance. She was lost in her thoughts about Ashley.

 _Why hasn't she been back? An entire week has gone by! I was so anxious for her to meet the boys and explain to her about what I am about to do. I don't know how long Max will wait for my decision or the fact that I am not the only one who knows about what they are. What if-_

"Liz!"

Elizabeth immediately snapped out of her thoughts. She had not realized that Kim already called her name about four times, each time getting closer to her. Now she was facing her on the front counter, with a broomstick in one of her hands, indicating that she was done with the customers that came in. When did they leave?

"Let me guess, you're worried sick about Ashley?" Kim leaned onto the counter, placing the broomstick close by. Nothing escapes this girl.

"Yeah." Elizabeth replied sadly. "It's been a week already and she seemed so determined to see me again."

"Well, maybe something came up and she hasn't been able to come. She and your mom did recently move here after all." Kim reason.

"My mother…" Elizabeth stated a bit coldly, but then she looked startled. "What if she forbid her to go out?"

"Forbid her? What is this, the middle ages?" Kim chuckled. "Is she that bad?"

"With me she was **super** strict." Elizabeth stated. "Although she did say that she isn't with her."

"Well then, stop worrying! If she had to wait for you to appear again after two years, you can do the same, right?" Kim asked with light humor.

"You're not helping." Elizabeth said with mock seriousness in her voice.

"Fine, fine! But don't sweat it! She's bound to meet Marko and the rest of the Lost Boys at one point." Kim patted Elizabeth lightly on the shoulder.

"That's also something I'm worried about." Elizabeth admitted, looking again into the distance of the front store window showing the sunny side of Santa Carla's Boardwalk.

* * *

After a long day of school, and the fact that the big math test was today, Ashley rushed back home. By the time she reached the door to her apartment, she was breathing heavily, taking a moment to compose herself. Her test results were in her hands, ready to be handed over to her mother. Ashley could not wait to see the look of her face once she realized that she passed with an –A. All those hours of studying with Mina were torture, as both girls longed to go back to their adventure back at the Boardwalk. Now it was only a matter of time.

She opened the door and rushed in. Quickly passing through the living room, Ashley found Linda reading the newsletter at the kitchen table. Linda immediately took notice of her, but did not have the chance to say anything to her as her math test were practically thrown at her face. Linda's eyes quickly widened at the sudden act, but took the paper and pulled it a bit farther away to examine it correctly. She froze for a moment after realizing what it was and what her daughter's grade is. Ashely stood there, waiting what her mother would say next, with large eyes full of hope and fear.

After what seemed like an eternity, Linda placed the paper down on the table. She looked at Ashley with an expression she could not read, but then they softened in a way Ashley has not seen in a long time.

"Am I…am I being too strict again?" Linda gently asked her.

She now understood what was going on in her mind. When Elizabeth left, it was a hard blow for everyone, and even though her mother never spoke of it, it affected her just as badly. Her one and true friend found the way to get her regular checkups with a psychologist, and make it through her own demons in her mind. But she still has not gotten over Elizabeth, and Ashley honestly wondered when she will finally start to mention her. Maybe the day has finally come.

"No, mom. You were just really worried and I understand that." Ashley decided to sit on the chair that shared the table with her mother. She could feel a certain tension in the air. Linda continued to look at her daughter with sadness in her eyes.

"I remember how I use to be with…" Linda took a deep breath, looking away for a second before looking back at her, "With… Elizabeth."

Ashley felt her throat tightening. She said her name, at last!

"She always had good grades, and tried to do even more, always following my expectations. She was really smart." Linda said with a nervous voice that ended in a small laugh. But suddenly she looked even sadder than before. "All she wanted to do was go out, spend some time either in a park or in the library, but I never let her have her own space. I even scared off any friends she was able to have at the time! Elizabeth only did everything she could just to please me, but it was never enough for me- God, I am such a horrible mother!"

Linda covered her face with her hand, finally admitting how bad she felt for never letting her daughter have the freedom that she deserved. Ashley was surprised at first, but reached to hold her hand that was covering her face, forcing her to see her again. Her mother's eyes were moist and pinkish, ready to let out tears.

"Don't feel bad mom. You just didn't know how to handle the situation you were in." Ashley tried to reason with her.

"But Ashley, I had no right to put out all of my anger and frustration on your father on her!" Linda stated.

"True. But you have to admit that she is a spitting image of dad!" Ashley said with a small smile, hoping to lighten her mood.

"Yes, she is." Linda lightly laughed, giving in to Ashley's change of mood. "But if only I could make it up to her. Who knows where your sister could be-"

"Don't worry, mom." Ashley said with a confident tone. "I have a feeling that one of these days we will be a family again."

"Really? What makes you say that?" Linda was surprised by her confident stance as she talked. Last time she recalled, Ashley was still worried about her sister, ever since she ran away.

"I guess you could call it a hunch. But things are surely going to get better!" Ashley confirmed with a bright smile.

Linda smiled back at her, gently placing a hand on her cheek. "You really think so, sweetie?"

"Absolutely!"

For a moment they shared a moment of silence that held tight to their hopes and dreams. Well, at least for Linda, that is. At the back of Ashley's mind, she was going crazy about what she just said to her mother. How on earth were they going to be a family again, if it is clear that Elizabeth held a grudge against their mother?! After a while, Linda decided to break the silence.

"Go on and have some fun! Will you and your friend be going to the Boardwalk?"

"Oh, right! Let me call Mina to see if it's alright with her mom." Ashley is going to need all the help she could get!

* * *

By the time Ashley and Mina got to the Boardwalk, the sun was beginning to set, but it was still bright enough to consider it as daytime. The girls were practically speeding over to where the souvenir store would be, knowing that around this time they would be closing. It was hard to get through, as it seemed that more people kept coming in their way, especially since the new ride became very popular. At one point they had to get out of the way of the crowds that were becoming into a violent traffic roundabout. They decided to enter the nearest store, which turned out to be a comic store.

"Gosh! That new ride has everyone worked up!" Mina exclaimed.

"Yeah, and the crowd only seems to get bigger! Do you think Elizabeth will wait up for me?" Ashley asked worriedly.

"Of course! I doubt that she has anywhere else to go to, if it is all on the Boardwalk." Mina explained. "Why don't we rest a bit and look around. I haven't been to this store before."

Ashley and Mina quickly looked over the entire store before deciding on looking at the comedy section of the comics. Mina started to look through a comic that she found, as Ashley continued to look at the store's surroundings. From where she was, two people could be seen at the counter, resting. Well, that's what it looked like from a far. Ashley could not help but notice something weird about them, and decide to get a closer look, walking slowly to the nearest section of the people. She soon realized that the two adults must be the store's owners, sporting hippie clothes, and both wearing sunglasses to clearly hide the fact that they were both knocked up from drugs.

Mina quickly went over to her side, and realized what she was seeing. Ashley and Mina looked at each other, and shook their heads in slight disproval of the irresponsible adults. When Mina turned around to see more comic books, she realized that a guy with black hair and a serious look on his face was watching them. He wore dark pants and a sleeveless gray shirt that said "Airborne" along with some military insignia on it. He had a comic in his hands, as if pretending to read it, but it was obvious that he was not.

"Some weird guy is looking at us." Mina whispered to Ashley.  
"Actually there's two of them." Ashley whispered back, slightly motioning with her head the other guy on the other side that was also watching them.

He had a green camouflaged t-shirt, old looking jeans, and a red piece of fabric was tied around his head like Rambo, allowing only a few strands of his dark brown, shoulder length hair, to hang over. His facial expression was just as serious as the other guy. Mina and Ashley suddenly got nervous and decided to pretend to look around once more. In the background, Pat Benatar's song, "Hit Me With Your Best Shot", could be heard. It actually did not help in lightening the mood, since it clearly described what these guys were doing with their death glares.

"Mina, let's just leave! They are creeping me out!" Ashley whispered to Mina harshly.

"Ok, ok! But I want to buy this poster of AC/DC!" Mina responded, heading to the counter.

The girls stood there, realizing that the knocked up owners were not going to wake up anytime soon. How did they even manage to have a business if they were not aware to run it?! Mina decided to tap them or something so they could wake up, but someone behind them spoke before she could do so.

"They're not going to wake up."

Ashley and Mina turned around to see none other than the boys that were sending them death glares. The one with black hair was the one who spoke up. His voice was just as serious as his look. The other guy that looked like Rambo Jr. was right next to him, still serious. What was with these guys?! Did they had an army complex going on?

"Uh…well, how will I pay for the poster?" Mina asked, truly curious to how she would not look like some low thief.

Both boys went behind the counter, and did the whole paying ordeal for them. That's when Ashley and Mina finally realized that the drugged up adults are their parents. No wonder the store was still able to survive! The two brothers made sure they did not go homeless. Now they could see why they were so serious. It must have been rough for them, even though while they look around the girls' age.

"Thanks." Mina replied once she got her poster.

"We saw you with her." Said Rambo Jr. to Ashley in a deep tone, looking at her in the eyes.

"Her?" Ashley got nervous again. Does Elizabeth know these two? She must be very popular all of a sudden.

"The one who is affiliated with the murder crew." Now the other guy talked.

"Murder crew?! What in the world are you two talking about?!" Ashley was really getting nervous.

The guy with the black hair left to get something, as his brother went on.

"You're new to Santa Carla, correct?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, you must know that this is the Murder Capital of the World, infested with vampires."

Ashley and Mina froze. They were stuck between laughing out loud or simply walk away.

"What?" Mina dared to ask. The guy with dark hair came back with a comic in his hand.

"It's true. We thought you were vampires as well, but seeing how you two are walking in broad daylight, we should inform you before it's too late." The guy with black hair handed in them the comic. It was a horror comic that read, "Vampires Everywhere!"

"It can save your lives." Confirmed Rambo Jr.

Ashley quickly glanced at the comic, but quickly ignored it, while Mina became in grossed in it.

"First of all, who are you two?" Ashley did not know what to make of this situation.

"I am Edgar Frog, and this is my brother Alan." Rambo Jr. said, then motioned to his brother. "We dedicate our lives to slaying vampires and defending the American way."

"Vampire slayers? Well…" Ashley began.

"How do you know the girl that is soon to be a member of the Lost Boys?" Alan asked.

"She's my sister." Ashley admitted. "We found each other again, and I don't think she would ever be a part of a wannabe vampire club! So whatever you two are making up, it's not funny!" Ashley had enough, and began to turn around, pulling Mina with her. She was still busy with the silly comic.

Edgar quickly ran up to her side, while Alan was at Mina's side.

"We're telling the truth! We have tried to find the Lost Boys' lair for years, and about a year ago, your sister just showed up, and delivering food for them." Edgar explained.

"Food?" Ashley wondered.

"People for them to suck blood! She lures them with her beauty and they are never seen again. It could be some sort of test that they are making her do before they turn her into one of them!" Alan explained.

"Ugh! Look, guys, thanks for the free comic, but we really have to go!" Ashley began to speed up, along with Mina.

"Fine, but if you need us, our number is at the back and you know where to find us!" Edgar shouted after her. "You need to watch your back with her tonight!"

Ashley was now mumbling angry things as she speed walk with Mina. There was still a large crowd in the way, but now it was walkable to be in. Mina was still reading the vampire comic, but after a while she closed it up and laughed a bit. Ashley looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you laughing about?" Ashley asked Mina.

"That was quite a show back there, wasn't it?" Mina answered gleefully.

"Don't remind me. They really believe in vampires! And to make it worse, they think Elizabeth is going to be one with her friends!" Ashley frowned deeply.

"Yeah, I wonder why they would make such a thing up." Mina wondered, and then looked at Ashley with a sneaky look in her eyes. "I think that Edgar guy likes you, and made it up to impress you!"

"What?! Please, there are better ways to impress a person! Plus, he doesn't seem like he likes anything at all, except for army-related stuff." Ashley denied immediately, though she was blushing lightly.

"I don't know, something just tells me that he does. Why else would he say that his number is at the back?" Mina smiled amusingly.

"Don't know, don't care! Let's just find Elizabeth." Ashley replied. Mina simply nodded, still sporting an amused look. It only grew as she realized that Ashley still had a slight blush on her cheeks. Yep! They dig each other.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Sorry for the long wait! I finally got my hands back at my laptop! As you can see, I decided to finally add the Frog Brothers. We know we all love them! They will appear again soon, for those who really love them, so do not fear! I have to admit, as I was typing this chapter I did not plan on putting them in yet, but it just happened. Well, I guess it's for the better. I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own the Lost Boys, only my OCs.**


End file.
